On Air
by Nimph
Summary: Si en Hogwarts los secretos duran diez segundos, ¿qué pasa con los rumores? Sí, queridos oyentes, ha llegado... El Rincón de Ella, ¡sólo en Radio Ravenclaw! Fic sin de personajes secundarios: ¡Blaise, Pansy, Padma, Justin, Terry, Lisa, Susan!
1. Rumores

****

On Air

Capítulo 1: Rumores

{Jueves 2 de Diciembre, 8 pm}

__

-Si en Hogwarts los secretos duran diez segundos, ¿qué pasa con los rumores? Sí, queridos oyentes, ha llegado al programa con más audiencia, el programa que logra detener los entrenamientos de Quidditch (esperemos que esto no os haga perder contra Gryffindor la semana que viene, chicos), el programa que retransmite fiel y no tan fielmente nuestra futura Rita Skeeter... ¡Ella Clearwater!

-¡Padma, que empieza!- apresuró Mandy Brocklehurst a su compañera, haciéndole señales con una mano.

-Sssh- apresuró Cho, que se había reunido con ellas para escuchar precisamente ése programa. 

Padma dejó su pose de meditación transcendental (piernas cruzadas con los pies sobre las rodillas, brazos extendidos y ojos cerrados) y se acercó a la cama de Mandy, donde las otras chicas se habían acomodado con la pequeña radio.

__

-Calla, tonto- bromeó Ella Clearwater. Acto seguido, carraspeó y empezó con un tono profesional_-: Esta semana empezamos El Rincón de Ella con noticias del exterior, en concreto con la publicación en el Weekly Witch de los diez magos más sexys de Gran Bretaña. _

-Esto ya lo tenemos- se quejó Lisa Turpin, agitando la revista _Weekly Witch _y lanzándola a la falda de Padma.

-Es lo que mirábamos ahora, Pad. ¿Lo has visto? No puedo creer que Oliver Wood quedara tercero. ¡Pero si las mujeres que votan le doblan la edad! ¡Mi madre votó por él!- Mandy se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Padma ojeó la lista de magos enmarcada en rosa y amarillo fosforito.

-La belleza del cuerpo es perecedera. No debemos fijarnos en ella- sentenció, devolviendo la revista a Cho, que le guiñó un ojo.

-¿A qué viene entonces ésa sombra de ojos?

-Bueno... es perecedera, pero a veces hace falta-. Padma le devolvió el guiño.

__

-En tercer lugar, como decíamos, tenemos a Oliver Wood, el guapísimo portero de Quidditch, que, como os conté la semana pasada, declaró estar planteándose fichar para los Montrose Magpies_. El segundo lugar lo ha ganado a pulso Kirley McCormack, guitarrista de las _Weird Sisters_ y hermano de Meaghan McCormack, portera de los _Pride of Portree_. _

-¡Qué hombre!- suspiró Lisa, que adoraba a 'su Kirley' y tenía hasta su cepillo de dientes (que tocaba su célebre solo de guitarra de la canción _Heaven in Earth_ cuando lo usaba).

__

-Según las lectoras de Weekly Witch_, el mago más sexy del reino es ni más ni menos que Paul Hexman, mundialmente conocido por ser el cantante del ex-grupo _Dusty Pink Feathers_ y tener esos maravillosos ojos azules. ¡Deberíais aprender de él, chicos! Paul aprovechó la entrevista que la revista le hizo para agradecer todos los votos y promocionar su próximo disco en solitario, titulado _Lost in Flamingo City.

-¡Qué manía con los flamencos tiene éste hombre! Anda que no se nota que es gay, no sé para qué lo votan-. Mandy sacudió su cabeza rizada como dando gracias de que a su madre le gustara más Oliver Wood.

-Es muy, muy guapo igualmente- intercedió Cho observando apreciativamente la fotografía que venía en la revista. En la foto, Paul acariciaba pensativamente la cabeza rosa de un flamenco mientras sonreía a la cámara.

__

-Y ahora sí, por fin atacamos Hogwarts. ¿Por quién empezamos? ¡Hufflepuff mismo! Esta semana los Huffies han hecho de las suyas... Corre el rumor no verificado por ahora de que Ernie McMillan y Hestia Challenger són algo más que amigos, pero Hestia, de cuarto año, sale con Colin Creevey, un G5!

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Mandy.

-Shh... Gryffindor quinto año- susurró Lisa.

__

-Al mismo tiempo, llegan rumores contradictorios respecto al mismo Ernie, pues hay quienes dicen que lleva tres años tras Susan Barns, aunque mis fuentes certifican que llevará a nuestra Mandy al baile... ¿Mandy, es eso cierto? ¿Hestia, Susan o Mandy? ¡Que alguien me ayude o me volveré loca!- se desesperó la presentadora.

-¡Eso es falso!- se indignó Mandy-. ¡Ernie quiere ir con Susan! 

-Tranquila... cuéntaselo a Ella y lo rectificará-. Cho le palmeó el brazo para tranquilizarla, y Mandy salió corriendo por las escaleras a hablar con Ella.

__

-Por cierto, ¿alguien recuerda los cincuenta puntos que los Huffis perdieron este martes? La H2 Elionora me contó que los perdió el mismísimo fantasma de su casa al equivocar la ruta y ¡meterse de lleno en los baños de profesoras mientras Sprout, Sinistra y McGonnagall se estaban dando un baño!!! ¡Eso sí es una metedura de pata!- Ella Clearwater se desternillaba de risa mientras retransmitía, contagiando a todos los Ravenclaw que escuchaban. Finalmente Ella consiguió recuperar la calma lo suficiente como para añadir:- _De todas maneras, os agradecería que no comentaseis nada a nadie, porque Elionora me lo confesó tras mucho dudar y ya sabéis, si corre la voz de que no sé guardar un secreto os quedaréis sin cotilleos frescos por Radio Ravenclaw._

Esta semana, en la casa de los leones, ha habido mala suerte con las relaciones de pareja: Ginny Weasley y Lavender Brown se retaron a duelo compitiendo por Dean Thomas. Ginny acabó con un ataque de acné horrible por toda la cara pero ganó, ya que a Lavender tuvieron que llevarla a la Enfermería porque se le habían caído los brazos. Ginny, o El diablillo rojo, como la llaman a sus espaldas, tiene fama de conseguir todo lo que quiere, pero esta vez ya se ve que debería haberse informado antes, pues como os dije hace tres meses, Dean Thomas es más gay que Paul Hexman y lleva cinco meses saliendo en secreto con Neville Longbottom. Esperemos que les siga yendo bien.

Los rumores se complican cuando llegamos a Slytherin. Parvati Patil, gemela de Padma y al parecer una de las chicas más codiciadas de sexto, que como sabéis es Gryffindor, ha cortado ya con Blaise Zabini. Blaise había batido esta vez su récord de tiempo con una chica llegando a las dos semanas. Como comprenderéis, ya estaba visto que una relación Gryffindor/Slytherin no llevaba a ninguna parte, por mucho que el Slytherin fuera Blaise, que es considerado por muchos como el Slytherin más agradable de Hogwarts. 

-Anda que no es majo- asintió Lisa, colocándose uno de sus cortos mechones rubios tras una oreja-. No parece que sea Slythie.

-Es un capullo. Parvati es tontita, pero éste era demasiado para ella- opinó Padma mientras Ella hablaba de unas Slytherin de primero que habían pillado copiando en Pociones y se habían librado del castigo gracias a Pansy Parkinson, que se había ofrecido a negociar con Snape por ellas evitando la pérdida de treinta puntos.

-Tiene mucho estilo- argumentó Mandy, que acababa de entrar-. Y tu hermana también.

-Shh- silenció Cho, subiendo el volumen-. Nos toca a Ravenclaw.

-_Ahora que llegamos a Ravenclaw, Mandy ha tenido la amabilidad de pasarme una nota diciendo que NO va a ir al baile con Ernie, y que está libre por si a alguien le interesa saberlo. Lo siento, Mandy, no tuve tiempo de verificar mis fuentes. No volverá a pasar._

Pero, tengo una noticia bomba. ¡Mi hermana Penélope y Percy Weasley se van a casar! Ayer me envió una carta adjuntando vales por una cerveza de mantequilla para todos los Ravenclaw a partir de tercero y ranas de chocolate para los más jóvenes. ¡Brindaremos por ella en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade!

Y ahora que estamos felices, repasemos las actuales parejas para el baile que ya están formadas (¡qué rapìdez, chicos!) y repasemos quién queda libre, no sea que se nos adelante alguien... 

{Al mismo tiempo, en un rincón secreto del segundo piso...}

Mientras escuchaba atentamente su recién adquirida radio, Blaise Zabini analizó el horario de programas que tenía en sus manos. 

Las emisiones de Ravenclaw empezaban a las ocho, después de cenar, acabando a las diez casi todos los días, y los miembros de esa casa hacían todo tipo de programas ellos mismos. Los lunes se pasaban los últimos éxitos musicales tanto mágicos como muggles, cosa que conseguían poniendo todos los discos en común para obtener mayor variedad. Por lo visto, quien había inventado el sistema de emisión y recepción también se las había arreglado para hacer funcionar discos muggles en aparatos mágicos. Los martes no emitían porque por lo visto hacían competiciones de ajedrez y Exploding Snap en la sala Común. Los miércoles tenían debates. Eso no le pareció interesante, los Ravenclaw tenían ésa tendencia a hablar de cosas poco prácticas, como Filosofía y demás. Los jueves, y eso sí era interesante, Ella Clearwater esparcía todos los rumores habidos y por haber a las orejas de todo Raven. Tenía que recordar ser especialmente agradable con ella. Como el programa sólo duraba una hora, de nueve a diez había más música. Los viernes pasaban la grabación de Radio Mágica del último partido de Quidditch. Las radios mágicas no funcionaban en Hogwarts, así que los padres de alguien debían de grabar el partido para enviarlo a sus hijos. Algo parecido debía de pasar los sábados, cuando por lo visto pasaban una grabación de un concierto de un grupo mágico o del grupo de Ravenclaw liderado por Lisa Turpin, _Diablerie._ No los había oído tocar nunca. Tampoco le interesaba, en realidad. Finalmente, el domingo pasaban una telenovela casera que escribían Cho Chang y Joey Nott a medias, muy divertida, según la chiquilla de primer año que le había regalado la radio y le había contado el secreto en prueba de amor. Para Blaise Zabini, no había nada como ser encantador. 

Oyó un ruido en el pasillo y apagó la voz de Ella a media frase (_¡Alegraos, chicas, Zabini anda ahora suelto...!_), escondiendo el artilugio bajo uno de los cojines que tenía esparcidos en lo que él denominaba 'su sala de reuniones', una pequeña habitación secreta donde hablaba de negocios, recibía visitas y llevaba a chicas lejos del bullicio de la Sala Común Slytherin. El tapiz que cubría la entrada se apartó y descubrió la forma de su 'socia', como él la llamaba: Pansy Parkinson, conocida por todos por ser la prometida oficial de Draco Malfoy y ser siempre educada y diplomática con todos (excepto los Gryffindor, con quien simplemente no se hablaba).

-¿Blaise? ¿Qué haces con la luz apagada? ¡Lumos!

La luz de la varita de la chica iluminó la habitación pintada de verde claro con un sofá de terciopelo rojo, una alfombra persa, cojines y un baúl mesa, aparte de dos sillas que nadie usaba. La chica, de apariencia normal con el cabello castaño, la nariz afilada y los ojos oscuros y sin pintar, encendió el candelabro y se sentó muy erguida en el sofá.

Blaise, desde el suelo (sentado sobre la radio camuflada, de hecho), sonrió gatunamente.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando o slytherineando?- preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

-Um... a veces pienso que es lo mismo.

-En tu caso, sin duda. ¿Apetece un poco de zumo de calabaza?

Blaise levantó una trapa a su lado y le pasó una botella de zumo a su amiga.

-Yo no, gracias. Ya me he lavado los dientes-. Se pasó la lengua por su dentadura de anuncio. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres un paranoico- sonrió antes de sacar un vaso de cristal azul del baúl y llenarlo de zumo. Ella nunca bebía directamente de la botella, del mismo modo en que siempre llevaba las uñas perfectas y nunca apoyaba los codos en la mesa al comer.

Blaise se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro y decidió ir al grano.

-Corre el rumor de que Parvati me ha dejado.

Ella dejó el vaso sobre la tapa del baúl y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No es eso cierto?

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo Pansy recostándose contra el respaldo y cruzando las piernas. Tenía unas bonitas piernas-. Es esa postura de 'Nadie deja a un Zabini'.

-Bueno, nadie deja a una Parkinson tampoco.

-Eso es porque estoy prometida de nacimiento.

-Con un capullo.

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué él puede liarse con quien quiera (incluyéndome a mí una vez) y tú no?

-No tengo tiempo que perder con chicos, Zabini.

-Necesito que lo hagas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿El qué? ¿Liarme contigo?

-No estaría mal, pero no es la idea. Con Terry Boot.

Pansy frunció el ceño y meditó dos segundos.

-¿Terry deja a la gemela de tu última novia para que tú puedas ir con ella al baile de Navidad y sacarte de encima lo de Parvati?

Blaise levantó las dos manos en símbolo de rendición.

-Eres demasiado lista.

-Pero Zabini... todas las chicas de Hogwarts creen que Parvati fue muy tonta y no debería haberte dejado... Creo que puedes sacar más partido de ésa imagen de...

-Nadie deja a un Zabini.

-Ya.

-Terry Boot es guapo- trató de tentarla él, achinando sus ojos verde oscuro.

-Pero demasiado inteligente como para ser listo. Y Padma no es como Parvati, Zabini. Es una Ravenclaw, no una Gryffindor descerebrada que juega a ser una barbie.

-¿Lo harás o no?

-Depende... ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

{Sábado 4 de Diciembre, 7:32 pm}

-¡Ahá! Te estaba buscando- exclamó Padma al entrar en la habitación más alta de la torre Ravenclaw.

Terry sacó la cabeza de las profundidades de la máquina emisora de Radio Ravenclaw y sonrió. Padma siempre pensaba en un niño pequeño el día de Navidad cuando Terry le sonreía. Era tan adorable. Y en cambio a ella le costaba tanto quererlo... no sabía cómo él podía tener tanta paciencia con ella.

-Cho me ha dicho que a Ella se le estropeó la máquina ayer, y pensé que te encontraría aquí.

-Es el condensador otra vez. ¿Me pasas la varita? Está... - Terry señaló una de las dos butacas donde se sentaban los presentadores. Padma le lanzó la varita-. Gracias.

-He pensado que como hoy dan el concierto de Britney Spears y sólo les gusta a primer y segundo año... Podíamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Terry, que había estado muy ocupado atando un cable eléctrico a un amuleto acumulador de magia, sacó la cabeza tan rápido del artilugio que se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Mientras se lo frotaba, despeinando sus ya de por sí revueltos rizos caoba, preguntó, sorprendido:

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Solos?

Padma se sentó en el brazo de una butaca, jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno, verás... ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo... y sé que yo no estaba muy convencida respecto a esto y estás tratando de darme tiempo... Pero he pensado que era una buena idea... Bueno, ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Terry se levantó y se acercó a ella, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo del sillón y la barbilla sobre sus muñecas. Se miraron un momento. Padma tenía el pelo negro casi azul muy largo y la piel morena. Llevaba una senefa de henna alrededor del cuello y tenía las pestañas muy largas. Terry era algo más alto y también tenía la piel morena, pero el pelo era caoba y enredado, la cara algo alargada y los ojos, castaño muy claro, estaban escondidos tras las gafas y unas cejas anchas. 

Al final él sonrió otra vez.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. 

-Creo que lo intentaré de todos modos.

Él levantó las dos cejas, divertido.

-No trataré de evitarlo. Pero tengo que arreglar esto o las chicas de primero me matarán. Están montando una fiesta en la Sala Común.

Padma se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza respecto al comentario del concierto y se levantó para irse. Antes de marcharse, no obstante, le dio a su pareja un besito en la mejilla.

En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta, Terry enrojeció hasta las puntas de sus orejitas. Volvió a enfrascarse en la chapuza de la máquina, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

{Sábado 4 de Diciembre, 8:43 pm}

Los jardines estaban iluminados por la tenue luz lunar, y el paseo hubiera sido agradable si ella hubiera sabido qué decir. Terry andaba a su lado, aparentemente concentrado en mirar al cielo, aunque ella lo conocía desde primero y sabía que 1) le estaban sudando las manos 2) no sabía qué decir tampoco y 3) estaba esperando que ella diera el primer paso. 

Llegaron a uno de los bancos de piedra y se quedaron parados un momento. 

Se sentaron dejando un hueco en medio.

Se sonrieron tímidamente.

-¿Qué noche tan bonita, no?- preguntó ella, más que nada por decir algo.

-Antares brilla mucho. ¿El lunes toca Astronomía, no?

Claro que tocaba. Los lunes les tocaba Astronomía a las doce desde primero.

-Sí... ¿Has hecho los deberes?

-No todavía... esperaba que alguien me los dejara copiar- sonrió él, acercando su mano a la de ella.

-¿Sí? Pues yo pensaba copiármelos de ti...

Ella acercó su mano imperceptiblemente.

-Los podríamos hacer juntos...

Los dedos se rozaron...

-La verdad es que no entendí muy bien lo de las ma- las constelaciones arábigas.

La mano de ella se deslizó dentro de la de él y entrecruzaron los dedos. Los dos se sonrieron. 

-Creo que entendí el concepto pero no sé si lo sé hacer- explicó él.

Padma recostó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Es cuestión de práctica- dijo.

El pulgar de Terry acarició suavemente el índice de Padma.

-Yo...

-¡Pad! ¡Terry! ¡Hacía tiempo que no os veía!- dijo una chica con bufanda Hufflepuff que llegaba trotando por el sendero de la izquierda. Los dos se alejaron de un salto, pero no se soltaron la mano.

-¿Susan?- llamó ella.

-¡La misma!- Susan se acercaba a ellos, sonriente, con un libro en una mano.

-Ay Dios mío- siseó Terry, lanzando una mirada divertida a Padma, que sonrió ligeramente y contestó:

-Pero Susan, si nos hemos visto hoy en Runas...

-¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya! ¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros? ¡Estoy cansadísima!- proclamó Susan antes de sentarse en medio y dejar el libro sobre sus rodillas- ¡He estado leyendo este libro bajo uno de los robles de allá!

-Pero Susan, si hace horas que se ha hecho de noche- interrumpió Terry.

-Bueno, es que me dormí... ¿Ya habéis cenado?

-Sí.

-Oh, vaya, me pasé la cena... ¡Pero es un libro muy interesante! ¿Queréis que os lo cuente?- preguntó la Huffie, balanceando sus piernas enfundadas en medias a rayas lilas y amarillas.

-Esto...

-La verdad... si te quedaste dormida no puede ser muy interesante... - dijo él llegando a una conclusión lógica.

-No, no, ¡claro que lo es! Pero bueno, si no queréis... ¿Cómo os va la vida? ¿Necesitáis algo de ayuda para algo? 

-No... quizás deberías ir a comer algo... - apuntó Padma.

-Oh, no te preocupes, he comido pastel de zanahorias con miel que me ha mandado mamá. ¿Sabéis la receta? ¡Es muy fácil!

-No, creo que no... quizás deberías contársela a Lisa...

-Sí, Lisa es buena cocinera- asintió el desesperado chico Ravenclaw.

-Sí, ya sé... recuerdo un día este verano cuando fui un día a su casa... es que tiene piscina... y se puso a hacer galletas de chocolate...

-...y te las comiste todas- terminó Padma.

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-No. Nos lo contaste tú.

-Oh-oh... Hablando de contar, ¡tengo un examen de Aritmancia mañana!- dijo Susan, parando el balanceo de sus piernas de golpe.

-¿Y no has estudiado?- se preocupó Padma.

-No... no me apetecía... además, no entiendo eso de la lógica matemática...

-Si es muy fácil- la interrumpió Terry, para el cual qualquier cosa científica era un juego de niños-, si quieres te lo explico ahora en la biblioteca.

-No, no... no te molestes- lo disuadió Susan, agitando una mano-, ahora no me apetece nada... ¡se está tan bien aquí fuera!

Terry miró a Padma, y ella se encogió de hombros. Susan era, si no un bicho raro, excéntrica. Nadie tenía muy claro qué demonios hacía en Hufflepuff si su ocupación favorita era dormir y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, estudiaba. Las cosas 'le sonaban', 'recordaba haberlas oído en algún sitio' o 'se le había ocurrido en ése momento'. A veces, cuando no tenía mucha idea en una pregunta de examen, se sacaba un dado de plástico amarillo fosforito, aplicaba razones como 'el 2 o el 6, los hechizos son _Diluviens_, _Judicat_ y _Titillandum, _el 3, el 5 y el 4, _Diluviens _y _Lumos_, y el 1... _Judicat_, _Lumos_ y... y ya está.' y lo lanzaba a ver qué salía. Tenía una media de 6 constante desde primero. Eso sí, siempre estaba allí si la necesitabas.

Y a veces, si no la necesitabas, también. Como en ése momento.

Por suerte, la salvación llegó de la cabaña de Hagrid en forma de Justin Finch de Fletchley, un amigo de Terry.

-Hola, camaradas- los saludó, parándose en frente de ellos.

Terry hizo una mueca en dirección a la Hufflepuff sentada entre él y su novia. Justin se aclaró la garganta.

-Susan, querida, creo que Hannah te buscaba durante la cena. Te ha guardado algo de estofado, si mi gastada memoria no me falla. 

A Susan se le iluminaron los ojos y saltó de su hueco.

-Lo siento, chicos, el estofado me mata. Lástima que en Hogwarts no sirvan carne de avestruz, sería el paraíso. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Adiós... - sonrió Padma saludándola con la mano.

-Mírate lo de la lógica... - le aconsejó Terry.

-_Ciao, caríssima... Bonne nuit!- _la despidió Justin, inclinando un poco la cabeza. En cuanto la perdieron de vista, Justin sonrió y se rascó el cogote.- Vive en su mundo... Espero que no os haya molestado...

-No, sólo... estábamos hablando- dijo Padma.

-Sí, sobre... Astrología- asintió Terry.

-Hablando de estrellas, planetas, Venus, el Amor y el aroma de las rosas por la noche... - empezó Justin, siempre dado a consideraciones poéticas- ¿Os gustan mis nuevas gafas?

Les mostró el perfil para que admiraran mejor sus nuevas gafas rectangulares de pasta negra.

-Sí... no sabía que las necesitaras- se sorprendió Terry.

-Es que no las necesito... de hecho no llevan cristal... pero he pensado que me dan un aire intelectual, un _quesèje _bohemio... sólo trato de distinguirme de los grupos de mentalidad pequeño-burguesa y conservadora.

Padma suspiró. Iba a ser una noche difícil.


	2. Planes

****

ON AIR

Capítulo 2: Planes

{Jueves 9 de diciembre, 8:05 pm}

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, algo inquieta. Su jefe de casa la había llamado en su despacho, y si eso significaba una de esas conversaciones profundas tratando de adivinarse el uno al otro (como solía pasar), se iba a perder todo el programa de los Ravenclaw.

-Adelante- permitió la voz de Snape.

Pansy abrió la puerta y se quedó parada en el umbral. Severus Snape, jefe de la casa más problemática de la escuela, le gustaba hablar con sus 'protegidos' cada mes o mes y medio. A los pequeños los solía recibir en su oficina, pero a medida que la confianza crecía los admitía en sus habitaciones, y uno podía ir a pedirle consejo cuando lo necesitara. En su caso, desde cuarto año, lo cual era un privilegio. Blaise y Draco lo habían conseguido en quinto, lo cual también era bastante temprano, teniendo en cuenta que a muchos no los dejó entrar nunca. En el caso de Draco, no obstante, Pansy sospechaba que se debía a diplomacia más que confianza.

-He dicho que adelante- repitió Snape, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, sin mirarla-. Cierre la puerta y haga el favor de sentarse.

Pansy hizo lo que le mandaban y escogió el sillón frente al de él. Observó la habitación, que siempre la había fascinado, y a su interlocutor.

Era una sala espaciosa, pero no grande, de paredes de piedra gris con tres o cuatro tapices antiguos en tonos verdes, un escudo Slytherin, tres sillones y la chimenea, y una puerta que daba al dormitorio del profesor. Dos paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de libros e ingredientes. En general, era espartana pero acogedora. Era como le gustaban a Pansy, mucho más que los recargados salones y dormitorios de su casa.

Severus Snape la miraba atentamente desde la penumbra anaranjada que daba el fuego. Una de las manos de dedos delgados y largos sostenía a su cuervo Soot. El pájaro movió la cabeza espasmódicamente y saltó sobre el regazo de Pansy, que se apresuró a cogerlo y situarlo sobre su mano antes de que arañara su uniforme.

-¿Cómo está, profesor?

-He tenido días mejores. Pero la he llamado para hablar de usted.

-Estoy bien. 

-Dicen que hay problemas con el próximo examen de Encantamientos en su curso.

-Sí, los Hechizos de Memoria. No es mi caso, de hecho. Ya conseguí que me los explicara un Ravenclaw de séptimo.

-Si como prefecta pudiera ayudar al resto de su curso... - no era una súplica sino una orden. Pansy asintió.

-Aparte, creo que alguien ha estado practicando con algunos de primer año... - aventuró ella, mirándolo fijamente. Él arqueó una ceja con sorpresa y luego pareció cansado. Pansy había querido decir 'Draco Malfoy ha estado hechizando a los primer año Slytherin de padres muggles'.

-Ya me encargaré de eso- aseguró él, aunque prácticamente tenía las manos atadas. No podía actuar contra Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los Death Eaters más importantes, pese a que era una vergüenza que Draco actuara ya contra su propia casa. Se estaba descontrolando, era como su padre y sólo le importaba su propio beneficio y placer. Y pensar que ella tenía que casarse con _ése_. La voz de Snape la sacó de sus desagradables ensoñaciones:

-Le agradecería que, en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade éste sábado, me trajera raíz de Árbol de Dragón.

-¿Poción Preventiva de Obliterare?- ella arqueó la ceja como él había hecho antes- Creía que estaba prohibida por el Ministero excepto para los Aurors.

-También está prohibido usar el Obliterare excepto para los Aurors- indicó él-. ¿Le apetece tomar algo, señorita Parkinson?

-No, muchas gracias.

-¿Zumo de calabaza?- tentó él, casi sonriendo.

Ella sí sonrió:

-Si insiste...

Snape conjuró dos copas iguales y le entregó una. Bebieron un poco.

-Mi colega de Transfiguración se queja de que no está usted atenta en su clase- dijo él.

'Es que no lo estoy' pensó ella, pero en cambio dijo:

-Es posible. Transfiguración no es mi mejor asignatura.

Él volvió a casi sonreír, captando la idea.

-Nunca fue la mía tampoco, pero no quiero que el comentario se repita- admitió, lo que equivalía a 'Yo también era penoso en Transfiguración, pero si tiene que bostezar en clase o hacer trampas en el examen hágalo sin que nadie la vea'.

-Está bien, profesor- asintió ella, aparentando submisión.

-Hablo muy en serio- advirtió él. Vaya, la había pillado.

-De acuerdo- dijo ahora ella, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente (y con estilo).

-Fue su cumpleaños hace poco, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Hace dos días.

-¿Qué le regalaron?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró, tratando de adivinar adónde quería ir a parar, pero tenía media cara tapada por las sombras.

-Pues... Mi madre me regaló dinero. Zabini, mi socio, me dio una rosa. Mi abuelo me dio más dinero. Ferrum Nott, un libro sobre artes oscuras- llegados a este punto, hizo una mueca de 'si cree que con eso conseguirá liarse conmigo…'- Las chicas de mi dormitorio me regalaron estos pendientes- Pansy se apartó el pelo de la oreja para enseñarle a su profesor uno de los pendientes de plata con forma de serpiente. 

-¿Y su prometido?

-¿Malfoy? Nada. Dudo que se acordara.

Se miraron unos instantes.

-¿Sabe que Soot es hembra?- dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué?- se le escapó a ella, sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema.

-¿No le ha dicho su madre que preguntar '¿qué?' es de mala educación?- preguntó él ácidamente. Pansy se mordió el labio y trató de poner una cara graciosa de vergüenza.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su dormitorio. Soot abandonó la mano de Pansy y se posó en el hombro de su dueño.

-Sígame- ordenó él.

Y ella se acercó, cohibida y curiosa al entrar en su dominio privado. El dormitorio era más pequeño que la sala, y estaba ocupado por una gran cama con dosel verde oscuro y un armario de madera a un rincón, junto a la puerta que debía de dar al lavabo. 

Encima de una minúscula mesita de noche había un nido. Dentro del nido había bola de plumas que Soot trataba de alisar con pico maternal.

-No tengo tiempo para cuidarlo. Se lo puede quedar- dijo él, cogiendo con extrema delicadeza al polluelo en sus manos delgadas y pasándoselo a las también delgadas manos de ella.

Ella sonrió, observando a la bolita con los ojos iluminados.

Él sonrió, observando a la chica que cada día se le parecía más, y esperando que nunca llegase a parecérsele demasiado.

{Cinco minutos después, de camino al segundo piso...}

Pansy andaba lo más rápido que podía sin sacudir al proyecto de cuervo. Ya se había perdido cuarenta minutos de emisión, y ni siquiera había cenado.

-Me preguntaba dónde te habrías metido- la saludó Blaise, que había puesto la radio encima del baúl y se había echado cómodamente en el sofá.

-Sí, ya veo que te has apropiado de todo el espacio- siseó ella, apartándolo con una mano y sentándose frente a la radio, donde Ella charlaba y charlaba sin pausa:

__

-Y en Slytherin, Draco Malfoy llevará al baile a su novia Pansy Parkinson... como siempre. ¡Atención chicas porque Blaise Zabini sigue desparejado! 

-Me adoran- se autoalabó Blaise.

-No te conocen- contestó ella, acariciando la frágil cabecita del bicho y tratando de pensar un nombre bueno.

-¿Qué es ése montón de plumas?

-Un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pff. Procura que no ensucie- comentó él mientras Ella informaba de las parejas en Hufflepuff-. ¿No has comido, no?

-Zumo de calabaza.

-Sólo nos quedan ranas de chocolate.

-No tomo chocolate. No es bueno para el cutis- contestó ella-, pero lo daría todo por un bocadillo de pollo.

Él sonrió gatunamente.

-¿Que me darías qué?

Ella arqueó las cejas.

__

- ... y, cómo no, los tortolitos de la casa, Terry y Padma, también van juntos, así como Lisa y Joey Nott, que dicen ser sólo amigos... Y acabamos el programa...

-Mierda- Blaise apagó la radio.

-Déjame escuchar el programa de música.

-El trato era que tú sacabas del medio a Terry y compartíamos la radio.

Pansy se apartó el pelo de la cara para mandarle una mirada amenazante. Tenía los ojos absolutamente negros, y en ese momento a Blaise le parecieron dos pozos sin fondo.

-No puedo hacer que deje a su novia en una semana. Además, está loco por ella. Si hasta se apuntó a todas las clases extra de ella en tercero... Pon tú también de tu parte, ¿quieres?

Blaise quedó en silencio, posiblemente meditando cómo sacaba más provecho. Poniendo a Pansy en su contra no, seguro, porque ella tenía tendencia a dejar de hablarle, y a parte del malestar que pudiera derivar del hecho en sí, perjudicaba a su imagen de buen chico.

-Como quieras, pero repiten la primera hora del programa del lunes- accedió al fin.

Ella sonrió. Estaba de muy buen humor.

-Te invito a un bocadillo de pollo en las cocinas si me ayudas a buscar a un nombre para el bicho- propuso, levantándose y guardando la radio en el baúl.

-Está bien. Aún no me he lavado los dientes.

Ella rió.

-Estás obsesionado.

Él sonrió más al pensar que ella tenía una bonita risa.

{Al día siguiente, hacia las seis, en la habitación de Padma}

-Entonces... - Cho tomaba apuntes sobre el tocador de Lisa (habían tenido que apilar todos sus trastos en el suelo- ¿No os cae bien Frederic?

-Psí... Pero si se muriera no pasaría nada- dijo Lisa desde su cama, donde se había echado (con botas) a comer ranas de chocolate.

-Jur... - Cho arrugó la nariz y miró a Padma- ¿Y tú qué crees?

-Es que es poco interesante... ¿y no nos dirás si es realmente hermano de Jason?

-¡Jason! ¡Éso sí es un hombre!- rió Lisa, abrazando su cojín.

-Es secreto de guionista- se medio-disculpó Cho, aunque en realidad adoraba mantener a todo Ravenclaw en vilo con la telenovela que escribía con Joey.- ¿Y Diane? ¿Creéis que debería dejar a Jason o no?

-Psí... con lo guarra que es... oye, hablando de parejas, ¿tenéis pareja para el baile?- Lisa se acomodó con el cojín a su espalda.

-Pero Lisa, si lo oíste en la radio ayer- apuntó Padma.

-Ya, pero nadie sabe con quién va Cho- sonrió ésta.

-Es que no voy- contestó Cho secamente, y luego sonrió y recogió los papeles- Tengo entreno. Nos vemos luego.

-No te habrás enfadado, ¿no?- Lisa hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-No, no- Cho arrugó la nariz otra vez en la puerta.

-Espera, espera, que te acompañamos abajo- la paró Padma cuando la chica ya iba a salir- Lisa y yo tenemos que acabar el trabajo e astronomía en la biblioteca.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco, pero bajó con ellas igualmente. Bajaron hasta el primer piso oyéndola desvariar acerca de Kirley (para variar), y se separaron en la puerta de entrada.

-Sabes, no me apetece nada hacer el trabajo ahora- bostezó Lisa.- Vamos a dar un paseo fuera.

-¡Con el frío que hace!

-Venga… quiero ver si Blaise está entrenando.

Padma sacudió la cabeza, dejando que Lisa la arrastrara de la manga hacia fuera.

-¿Ahora te gusta ese capullo?

-¿Pero tú has visto qué ojos?!- de repente Lisa se puso muy tiesa y siseó entre dientes:- ¡Mira! ¡Está allí! ¡Viene hacia nosotras!

Padma, con las manos en los bolsillos de la capa, dio una patada a los escalones de la puerta de entrada.

-Viene hacia el castillo, que es distinto. No sé cómo lo ves, pero yo no voy a hacerme la simpática con él- murmuró, echando bocanadas de vaho de espaldas al Slytherin que se acercaba.

Blaise las vio enseguida. Una era Padma, su nuevo objetivo, con la trenza enroscada en un moño tieso, y la otra era Turpin la Radical, que solía babear cuando lo veía. 

-Vaya, si son mis Claws favoritas- casi ronroneó cuando llegó a su altura. Apoyó la escoba en el suelo húmedo y les dedicó una blanca sonrisa 30% seducción Blaise, 50% seducción de buen chico y 20% encanto, con extra de hoyuelos. A Lisa los ojos se le iluminaron y por poco no acierta a cerrar la boca. Padma le dedicó una mirada turbia, pero como mínimo lo estaba mirando.

-Co… ¿Cómo va?- acertó a decir Lisa, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Blaise se fijó en que llevaba signos de anarquismo pintados con tinta en las manos. Tenía unos ojos azules bonitos, la cara redondeada como de buena niña y el pelo corto, escalado como si su peluquero tuviese parkinson. La consideró interesante, pero su tendencia al radicalismo no ofrecía garantías de que la pudiera plantar después de enrollarse con ella. Y hablando de Parkinson, se acercaba desde los jardines con Terry, charlando animadamente con el muchacho.

-¡Eh, Pansy!- saludó él.- ¿Es él tu novio?

Pansy parpadeó y acto seguido soltó el brazo de Terry como si la hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa. Terry, sin empanarse mucho, sonrió al ver a Padma, que fusiló con la mirada a Blaise, Pansy y su novio. Lisa, que todavía miraba a Blaise, notó que la mirada de él de detuvo en las piernas de Pansy y le dirigió una mala mirada a la chica.

-Él sale con Padma, Zabini- dijo Pansy, pronunciando Zabini como un 'tonto' de flirteo y acercándose a él para tomarlo del brazo. Delante de un grupo de chicas, prefería ser la que estaba cogida de uno de los chicos.

-Oh, vaya- fingió disculparse Zabini, con otra sonrisa blanca. 

Terry le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Padma y sonrió contento. Padma no se movió, todavía enfadada. Lisa no dejó de mirar mal a Pansy.

-Nosotros deberíamos entrar- dijo la chica Slytherin- tengo que darle de comer a mi regalo de cumpleaños. Zabini, qué te parece Vacío Absoluto? Terry cree que es un buen nombre.

-No está mal- contestó él, algo molesto porque todas sus sugerencias fueron rechazadas la noche anterior- ¿Vamos? Necesito una ducha.

Se alejaron todavía cogidos del brazo, pero en cuanto hubieron llegado al amparo del castillo ella se soltó.

-Y tanto que necesitas una ducha. Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas- agregó, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Él la siguió con la vista. Definitivamente, tenia unas bonitas piernas. ¿De verdad creía que Vacío Absoluto era mejor que Velvet? Sujetando la escoba más fuerte de lo necesario, Blaise se dirigió a la Sala Común.

En el exterior, Terry le dio a Padma un beso en el pelo y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid a arreglarle no-sé-qué. 

-Ésa guarra de Pansy…- siseó Lisa.

-Déjala, quizás no sabía que Terry sale conmigo- trató de disuadirla Padma mientras tomaban el camino al lago.

-Si no lo digo por eso… ¿Has visto cómo se ha agarrado a MI Blaise? ¿Y cómo él la ha repasado de arriba abajo?

-Deja a Blaise en paz- dijo Padma, con voz cansada- Es un capullo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- se exasperó Lisa- ¿Has visto sus ojos?! ¡Son verde oscuro! Y su sonrisa… ¡Si hasta ha dicho que somos sus Claws favoritas! 

-Eso también se lo dijo a Mandy, a Cho y a varias chicas de cuarto.

Lisa hizo un mohín. Iba a contestar cuando oyeron un alguien silbando una melodía que se acercaba desde su izquierda.

-¡Eh, chicas!- Susan Barns, hoy con medias rojas, naranjas y verdes, corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Hola!- saludó Lisa- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He ido a pasear con Justin. Me quería enseñar sus poesías contra la discriminación social y el neo-colonialismo.

-¿Y son bonitas?- preguntó Padma, preguntándose qué era el neo-lo-que-fuera.

-Hombre… la verdad es que me he dormido, pero no se lo digáis.

Justin llegó hasta ellas con una libreta en la mano.

-_Mademoiselles_- saludó, sonriendo- ¿Cómo está Lady Padma hoy? ¿Y quién es la bella doncella que la acompaña?

-Soy Lisa, tonto. Me he cortado el pelo y me hice un piercing en la ceja.

Justin le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Está tan hermosa que un humilde servidor no os ha reconocido- murmuró, enrojeciendo un poco. Lisa hizo rodar los ojos, disimulando lo complacida que estaba, y Justin miró a Padma.

-¿Qué, cómo te va con Terry?

-Ah, ¿pero sales con Terry?- preguntó Susan con cara de desconcierto, sacudiendo su rizada melena castaña.

-Esto… sí.

-Oooh…- Susan puso cara de 'qué moooonos' y se fue, saltando como Heidi y cantando como una pastorcilla del Tirol.

Los otros tres se la quedaron mirando sin entender. Al cabo de un rato, cuando la perdieron de vista, Justin se colocó bien sus gafas de intelectual y dijo:

-Los romances la afectan.

Padma sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en un banco bajo un gran árbol.

-No sé si esto se puede calificar de romance… Puedo confiar en vosotros, ¿no? ¿No le diréis nada a Terry?- Justin y Lisa sacudieron la cabeza al unísono y se sentaron a sus flancos- No estoy segura de… bueno, ya habéis visto como me mira…Y yo no sé si soy capaz de quererle tanto. Creo que merece algo mejor, y…

Lisa abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?

{Esa noche hacia la una en el baño de chicos de Draco y Blaise}

-Ya has vuelto.

-¿Me esperabas?- preguntó Blaise, cerrando la puerta tras él. Le incomodaba estar a solas con Draco (no por la mirada fría de éste sino porque el chico rubio no llevaba camiseta), pero no quería que nadie oyera lo que fuera que Malfoy tuviera que decirle.

-De hecho sí. Pensaba preguntarte por qué me han llegado rumores de que estás liado con Pansy.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada hosca al chico rubio y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de seda. No le gustaba Malfoy, principalmente porque si él era un cabrón, Malfoy era un cabrón al cubo. No sólo no tenía moral ni ética, sino que además se atrevía a mirarlo por encima del hombro porque Blaise sí era ético. No mucho, pero lo era.

-A ti no te importa Parkinson- dijo con voz rocosa mientras dejaba caer la camisa turquesa al suelo. Dejó las manos sobre la encimera de mármol y descansó el peso de su torso sobre ellas, sin agachar la cabeza del todo y con los músculos listos para saltar si Malfoy se pasaba un pelo.

-Es verdad. Pero es cuestión de nombre… ya me entiendes- dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y acercándose a él entre peligroso y seductor. Blaise conocía bien la táctica. Y entendía lo del nombre, pero le producía arcadas. Pansy no era ningún juguete de Malfoy, no era ninguna de sus putas, ¡ni siquiera estaba loca por él! Blaise miró directo al espejo, donde el Draco reflejado lo miraba en pantalones de pijama, y el chico moreno apretó las manos más fuertes sobre el mármol. Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, arqueó una ceja y continuó tras una pausa. 

-No es que crea que estáis liados… Pansy nunca se atrevería a hacerme eso, ¿sabes? Pero creo que a ti te gustaría. Y es mía- la voz pasó de ser un ronroneo a ser un siseo en la última frase.

Blaise se planteó darle un puñetazo, pero Malfoy tenía la varita sujeta en la goma del pantalón del pijama. Su varita yacía en el suelo, en el bolsillo de la camisa. Sin despegar la vista del Malfoy del espejo, Blaise se enderezó, cogió del estante su cepillo de dientes y lo untó de pasta dentrífica.

Dando la charla por terminada, Draco salió por la puerta. Antes de cerrarla le dedicó una mirada apreciativa al tórax amplio de Zabini y le sonrió de medio lado. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Blaise usó toda su furia contenida para lanzar la pasta dentrífica al otro lado del baño. El tubo salió por la ventana ya fue a parar a la cabeza de una chica que paseaba por el jardín tranquilamente.

-¡Auch!- dijo Susan, recogiendo el objeto del suelo. Lo abrió y empezó a comerse el dentífrico mientras seguía buscando un dado perdido.

****

*****0O0*****

__

Y hemos llegado al final del trayecto. Nimphie desea que hayan pasado un viaje agradable. En el próximo capítulo pasarán cosas, pero todavía no sé qué exactamente. ^^

Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron review (ay... ésa juventud de hoy en día... con lo poco que cuesta decir 'hola, lo he leído. Blaise es mi héroe'! ^_~). A las personas maravillosas que sí dejaron:

****

LaLi: A mi Slythie favorita no le mola el drama... bueno, aquí espero que haya humor y Blaise suficiente para que llegues al final (5 capítulos). ¡Gracias! Love ya!

****

Wilbur: Bueno, no fue muy rápido... ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Creo que Susan ha perdido un poco... Gracias por el rev!

****

Ucchan: ¿Justin? Cómo arrasa el tío, si salió bien poco... En fin, gracias, gracias, ¡espero que éste te haya gustado!

****

Gwen **de** **Merilon**: ¡Darling! ByN está en camino... tengo problemillas con Hermi y su profe. ^^ Terry y Padma, bueno, están en crisis, pero igual se arregla. ¡No voy a dejar al pobrecillo sin su nena! Y sí, Blaise es chico porque necesitaba un amigo para Pansy... son amics encara que no ho reconeguin, em temo. 

****

Rakshah: Oooooooh ¡gran review! A mí me da igual catalán o castellano, pero he decidido responder en castellano por respeto a los demás. Como los revs son para mí, escríbelos como te sientas más cómoda. =) Y como este fic va de nuestra casa (y de Gwen) Padma debe caerte bien, igual que Cho... ¡al fin y al cabo son nuestras compañeras! Sísí, juego a rol, aunque no al D&D ¡a Vampiro sí! Llevo una assamita (de aquí diablerie) pero tengo que reconocer que si yo misma fuera convertida, sería en toreador. ^^ Bueno, review largo, contestación larga. ¡Espero que el próximo rev sea tan laaaargo como éste!

****

Rinoa: ¡Merci beaucoup! Sí, Zabini es mi favorito también. ¡Babeo sola! Hablando de Blaise, Draco y mis parejitas... ¿qué tal la escena del baño? Estaba pensando que quizás Draco podía insinuarse, pero pensé en mis niñas Rinoa y Gwen y pensé que con tenerlos descamisados ya valía. ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado.

****

Christine **Daae**: Bueno, no te estreses, me apeteció mencionar a Nev y Dean. Jeje... ¿esto significa que no captaste la frase que escandalizó a Rinoa? ¿O que mi querido Neville no te parece adorable? Sea lo que sea, Dean y Neville no volverán a aparecer. ¡Gracias por el review!

****

Lucía: Lo siento, sé que he tardado mil años. Soy un poco lerda. De todas formas, gracias por el review, y ¡espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

****

A **todos**: ¡Os quiero! Ya sabéis, si veis que tardo mil años otra vez, agregarme a vuestro msn y perseguirme hasta que suba el siguiente, que me da muchos ánimos.

La escena de Pansy y Snape se las dedico **LaLi**, mi beta artística, que dijo que parecen telépatas más que Slytherins. Tiene razón, pero como ya le dije, no tienen poderes. Eso sí, hay algo interesante en ésa parte.

La escena del baño se la dedico a **Tsuku Miaki**, mi beta correctora. Léela otra vez, porque LaLi me dijo que faltaba picante y me he extendido un poco más en la corrección. Ése Slutty!Draco en el estado más capullo imposible es para ti. ^.~

Y sí, ya me callo. Felices vacaciones de Navidad a todos.


	3. Reuniones

****

On Air

Capítulo 3: Reuniones

{Lunes 13 de diciembre, en un banco de los jardines}

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó Terry, sus ojos castaño claro mirándola aprensivamente tras las gafas. Padma estaba segura de que había notado que ella estaba rara, más que nada porque siempre lo notaba, y estaba segura de que él ya sabía por dónde vendrían los tiros. Se le partía el corazón al pensar en el daño que le iba a hacer.

Estuvo a punto de ceder, tratar de sonreír y aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero no se vio capaz de seguir fingiendo que lo amaba tanto como él a ella. De todas formas, él ya lo sabía. Si no lo hacía ahora, tendría que hacerlo más tarde, pero eso no solucionaba las cosas. Y él necesitaba volar libre. Ella también.

Con la sensación de que tenía los intestinos cubiertos por una sustancia amarga, bajó los ojos y dijo:

-Sí. Siéntate aquí a mi lado.

-Padma, yo...- Terry depositó una mano cuadrada y morena sobre su rodilla. De fondo, Padma se fijó en las uñas, demasiado cortas para sus dedos largos. Recolectó su valor y empezó el discurso que se había preparado con voz más trémula de lo que quería:

-Terry, creo que ya sabes que... últimamente no hemos estado muy bien. Yo...

-¿Es por Pansy? Te dije que ella no... sólo somos amigos, tú eres la única que...

__

Terry, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, pensó ella, convencida de que si se saltaba una sola palabra de las que había preparado se quedaría en blanco y no sería capaz de hacerlo. Lo cortó antes de que renovara antiguas promesas:

-No, no es por Pansy, yo...- dudó al tener que improvisar, y concentró más su mirada en su rodilla sin mano de Terry- yo confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho- _¿Cómo no confiar en alguien que me quiere así?_, pensó, y notando el peligro volvió a su discurso-. Yo creo que sería mejor que nos diéramos un tiempo...

-Si confías en mí- la cortó Terry, incapaz de dejarla escapar, con voz de emociones contenidas-, ¿por qué quieres cortar conmigo?

Padma paró en seco y soltó un taco mental. Entonces cometió el gran error de mirarlo.

Terry tenía cara de cansado (se habría pasado la noche investigando) y las gafas algo torcidas, el rictus endurecido y los ojos apenados y duros. Agujereándola. Preguntándole. Suplicándole.

Padma se vio incapaz de decir nada y se quedó mirándolo, los labios tensos, el pelo negro y ondulado bajando por su espalda.

-No me quieres, ¿verdad?- continuó él entonces, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Ella apoyó una mano vacilante en su hombro.

-Claro que te quiero, tú... eres mi mejor amigo.

Él volteó la cabeza rápidamente para fijar una mirada pétrea en ella. Padma dejó que la mano que tenía en el hombro del chico cayera al banco cuando él casi gritó con rabia:

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo!

Al verse atacada frontalmente, ella, por una vez en la vida, perdió los estribos.

-¡Pues lo eres! ¡Y no puedes ser nada más! ¡No estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete! ¡No me quieras!

Él la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Casi al instante se mostró dolido. Se levantó y se fue, demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera añadir nada. 

Padma bajó la mirada a la rodilla donde él había tenido su mano instantes antes y se sintió sola. Sola, abatida, y con una gran sensación de pérdida en el pecho. 

Pero había hecho lo correcto. Haciendo un acopio de fuerza de voluntad, parpadeó para secar las lágrimas y dejó el banco en los jardines donde se habían besado poco más de una semana antes, tras aquellas dos intervenciones de Susan y Justin.

{Martes 14 de diciembre, a la hora de cenar, en las puertas del Gran Salón}

Pansy salía por la puerta de las mazmorras cuando lo vio. Llevaba la horrible bufanda Hufflepuff medio caída y, bajo el borde de la túnica, se entreveían unos zapatos deportivos de color grisáceo que originalmente debían de haber sido granates. Pese al frío, su túnica estaba abierta hasta el final del esternón, mostrando un jersey negro de cuello vuelto que hacía juego con las gafas de montura cuadrada, dándole un aire intelectual.

Bueno, por lo que había oído, _era_ un intelectual bohemio, y además era guapo. Y rico, aunque fuera en dinero muggle. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que fuera sangre sucia, le importaba mucho más que llevara el pelo corto y de punta como estaba de moda y que tuviera unas pecas graciosísimas en el puente de la nariz.

Claro que nunca se había acercado lo suficiente como para verlas de cerca y contarlas. Porque sí, le gustaría contarlas.

-Soy consciente del gran atractivo de Finch de Fletchley, miss Parkinson, pero si dejara de observarlo y se apartara de la puerta, quizás yo podría llegar hasta el Gran Salón.

-¡Profesor Snape!- se sorprendió Pansy, apartándose prestamente y mirando a su alrededor. No, nadie los había oído.

-¿Ha escogido ya un nombre para su cuervo?

-Sí. Uve.

-No está mal. Cuídelo bien.

-Sí, profesor.

-Y decídase a hablarle de una vez a ese Hufflepuff- gruñó Snape antes de seguir andando rápida y fluidamente hacia el comedor.

-¡Profesor!- lo reprimió ella sin moverse. Ahora sí se había puesto colorada. Él no dejó de andar, aunque ella estaba segura de que la había oído. Y de que en ése mismo instante debía de estar sonriéndose maliciosamente.

Miró cautelosamente a Justin, que ahora estaba hablando con Terry al lado de la escalera mayor. Al parecer trataba de animarlo. ¿Qué debía de haber pasado? Pansy se acercó, intentándose convencer a sí misma sin muchas ganas de que no lo hacía porque Terry le caía bien y Justin le gustaba (¿Y qué más? ¿Cómo iba a caerle bien un Ravenclaw? ¿Cómo iba a gustarle un Hufflepuff?), simplemente... quería saber si Terry y Padma ya habían cortado. Sí, eso era.

Pero cuando estaba llegando a su altura, Terry ya se despedía, y pasó por su lado con un movimiento de cabeza que decía mucho. Entre otras cosas, que si todavía no habían cortado, la cosa era inminente.

Justin la estaba mirando.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó, controlando su tono de voz para que denotara 'preocupación hacia un amigo'. No le costó mucho.

Justin arrugó el ceño y miró a Terry desaparecer dentro del comedor. Desde donde estaban sólo se veía una punta de la mesa Gryffindor. El bullicio de estudiantes ya había entrado, y sólo quedaban algunos rezagados en la sala de las escaleras.

-_Non, mademoiselle_. Discutió con Padma y cortaron.

En contra de cualquier expectativa, no le alegró mucho saberlo.

-Pobre.

Él la estaba mirando otra vez, posiblemente calculando qué probabilidades tenía de conservar la cabeza en su sitio tras hablar con ella. Por lo visto la cuenta no dio muy alto, pues sonrió un poco, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a su amigo deprimido.

Pansy enseguida supo por qué. Draco Malfoy se le acercó rápidamente, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con ese Hufflepuff?

Pansy hizo un movimiento de cabeza a los guardaespaldas de su prometido, que lo miraron a él. Éste no se movió, en vano tratando de intimidarla con su mirada. Crabbe y Goyle los dejaron allí y se dirigieron al comedor, pensando, si es que pensaban, que su jefe ya se las apañaría con su novia.

-Negocios- contestó ella lacónicamente, apoyándose contra la pared que sujetaba las escaleras.

-Estoy harto de que hables con gente.

-¿Perdona? ¿Estás harto de que yo hable?- observó Pansy, alzando sus finas cejas con completa falsa de sorpresa.

Él apoyó las dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la pared y la barandilla de madera de las grandes escaleras. Era más alto que ella. La miró con desprecio y dijo:

-¿Dónde quedan esos días en que me seguías como una sombra y hacías todo lo que yo te mandaba?- preguntó con una voz peligrosamente suave.

-Quedaron atrás, por suerte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?- el tono era escalofriante, pero ella ya lo había oído demasiadas veces como para que la afectara. Y ese día se sentía fuerte.

-Qué listo eres, Draco- dijo dulcemente, parodiando lo que ella misma había sido unos años antes- ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Él la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, y ella decidió que esa vez no iba a gritar aunque la lastimara.

-Suéltala, Malfoy.

Blaise estaba en la escalera, junto a la profesora Sinistra.

-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- añadió ésta.

Malfoy apretó con fuerza el brazo de Pansy antes de soltarla e ir hacia el Gran Salón. Los tres Slytherin lo miraron ir silenciosos hasta que Sinistra dijo:

-Qué vergüenza para la casa. ¿Está bien, Parkinson?

Ella levantó la cabeza y asintió, agradecida. Era uno de los profesores contra los cuales su madre la había advertido; en concreto, la joven Profesora Sinistra era una de las pocas Slytherin sangresucia, había trabajado para el ministerio y tenía un novio Gryffindor. Y la verdad era que a Pansy le caía muy bien.

-Entonces voy a cenar. Si me disculpan- se despidió la profesora, descendiendo los últimos escalones y marchando ya hacia su cena.

-Déjame adivinar- susurró Blaise cuando se quedaron solos, inclinándose por encima de la barandilla de la escalera para acercar su boca al oído de Pansy, que seguía abajo-: se te ha pasado el hambre.

Pansy levantó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos verdes con los agujeros negros que fascinaban al chico.

-Más o menos. No quiero volver a verlo hoy. No quiero volver a verlo nunca.

La voz le debió de temblar un poco, porque Blaise pareció un poco preocupado.

-No vas a llorar, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?- le espetó, contenta de que, al hacerlo, evitara lanzarse a sus brazos y sollozar como le apetecía. De todos modos, era un poco complicado, porque él estaba medio metro más arriba y tras la gruesa barandilla.

-Menos mal, porque no llevo un pañuelo limpio.

La fingida cara de seria consternación del chico la hizo sonreír débilmente. Le estaba afectando tenerlo tan próximo. Olía a chico, y hacía mucho tiempo que Pansy no estaba tan cerca de uno que no fuera Draco amenazándola.

-Bajo a las cocinas- decidió rápidamente, poniéndose en marcha, alejándose tan rápido como sus esbeltas piernas (según las observaciones de Blaise) le permitían.

-Voy contigo. No me gusta el pastel de carne, les pediré otra cosa- replicó él, bajando las escaleras y siguiéndola a cierta distancia, las manos en los bolsillos. Dos segundos después, advirtió el error que había cometido. Pansy sabía perfectamente que a él le encantaba ése pastel. 

Efectivamente, ella le lanzó una mirada extrañada por encima del hombro. Él se maldijo en silencio y luego dijo:

-Por cierto, deberías lavarte el pelo de vez en cuando.

Casi suspiró con alivio cuando ella frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por la cuidada melena (¡lo que le costaba mantenerla limpia!) y claramente pensando que igual era cierto que a Blaise no le gustaba la cena, ya que obviamente no estaba tratando de pasar tiempo con ella.

{Jueves 16 de Diciembre, en la biblioteca} 

-¿Y a mí no me escribirás un poema?- susurró ella.

Justin la miró por encima del pergamino y sus gafas.

-Susan, no estoy enamorado de ti.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué iba a escribirte un poema?

Susan sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Entonces te gusta Lisa?

-¡No grites!- la silenció él, y tras ojear su pergamino, pidió-: Dime una palabra que rime con cabello.

-Rubio.

-He dicho que rime.

-Pero Lisa es rubia, ¿no?

-Sí... pero quiero una palabra que rime con 'cabello'.

-Caballo- contestó Susan rápidamente.

Justin se rascó la cabeza y remiró su poema a medio componer.

-No, no. Debe acabar con "ello".

-Aquello. Bello- Susan tiró su dado amarillo-. Querello.

Justin parpadeó, y Susan se encogió de hombros y señaló el dado.

-Ha sido él- explicó.

-¿Y con flor?

-¿Margarita?

Justin sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- Susan sonrió, comprendiendo- Leonor.

-¡Pero si se llama Lisa!

Susan suspiró.

-Creo que la poesía no es lo mío- lanzó el dado, salió un cuatro-. Honor.

Justin miró el cuatro y luego a ella, preguntándose cómo diablos... Decidió no preguntar por si acaso.

-Eso está mejor- asintió finalmente, escribiendo en el pergamino, con cara de concentración y la punta de la lengua asomando entre las comisuras de los labios.

En ese momento llegó Terry y se dejó caer sobre una silla pesadamente.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó Susan.

-No.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella?

-No.

-Si no pones un poco de tu parte, no...- empezó a amonestarlo ella.

-No voy a hablar con ella porque no hay nada de qué hablar- la interrumpió el Ravenclaw con voz átona.

Justin le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pues estoy segura de que ella quiere hablar contigo- musitó Susan-. Se ha pasado toda la doble hora de Pociones mirándote de reojo.

Terry, que había tenido los ojos clavados en la madera de la mesa, los levantó, esperanzado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...

-Pues yo no he visto nada- apuntó Justin con perplejidad.

-Porque sólo tenías ojos para Lisa, so tonto- replicó Susan, haciendo rodar los ojos con una sonrisa de "Yo sé de qué hablo".

-Cierto- contestó él, tras pensarlo un poco y embobarse unos segundos en recordar a su Amada Lisa Acto seguido, volvió a su poesía.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?- preguntó Terry.

-Impares, sí; pares, no- susurró Susan.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, levantando las cejas con desconcierto, pero entonces Susan lanzó su dado.

-Tres. Habla con ella.

-¡Pero ella cortó! ¿No debería esperar a que ella me hablara primero?- Terry estaba tan hundido que no le importó dejar que un trozo de plástico, con la ayuda del azar, resolviera por él las cuestiones que le quitaban el sueño. Susan, complacida, volvió a lanzar el dado.

-Dos y medio.

Terry se inclinó hacia el dado de seis caras y parpadeó varias veces, con una cara parecida a la de un esquimal que se encuentra un camello comiéndose su iglú.

-¿Y medio?

Susan asintió.

-Eso quiere decir sí pero no.

-¿Qué...?

-Quizás la palabra clave sea 'esperar'.

Terry la miró sin comprender.

Si Susan no hubiera sido Susan, habría bufado con impaciencia, pero como realmente era ella, sólo sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Debería Terry hacer algo para que Padma le hablara?- dicho esto, lanzó el dado y ambos se inclinaron hacia él para ver el resultado.

-Cinco. Sí.

-Terry, debes conseguir que ella dé el primer paso.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Justin- murmuró Susan, sacudiendo el brazo de su amigo- ¿cómo lo hacemos para que Padma dé el primer paso?

-Escuchad esto, escuchad esto:-dijo él, exaltado, los ojos brillándole tras las gafas. Cuando estuvo seguro de captar la atención de sus dos amigos (y de media biblioteca, de paso), recitó:- 

__

Pues dorado es tu rubio cabello,

por el cual conmigo mismo querello.

Y tu boca, cual pétalo de flor,

más dulce que un beso de Leonor.

Susan y Terry se lo quedaron mirando, estupefactos.

-¿Qué os parece?

-Oye, a mí no me mires, yo sólo soy un genio matemático- se defendió Terry.

-¡Es tan lindo!- suspiró Susan- Pero... ¿qué quiere decir 'querello'?

{Jueves 16, 8 pm, en el dormitorio de sexto de las chicas Ravenclaw}

-¡Queréis daros prisa!- chilló Lisa hacia la puerta, mientras llegaba jadeante hasta la radio y la encendía.

__

-..otros... ¡Ella Clearwater!- anunció la voz del presentador.

-¡Está empezando!- apremió la chica, apresurándose a llevar la radio hasta la cama de Padma mientras la dueña de ésta, Cho y su amiga Halley entraban corriendo. Habían salido tarde del Gran Comedor porque Padma no quiso bajar hasta que la hubieron informado de que Terry ya no estaba allí. Las cuatro chicas se desplomaron sobre la colcha y se acomodaron entre empujones amistosos y vanos intentos de Cho y Lisa para hacerlas callar mientras Ella iniciaba su programa.

__

-¡Buenas tardes, Ravens! El programa de hoy, queridos, está dedicado, única y exclusivamente, al baile. Empezaremos por la decoración y la música prevista, después seguiremos con los consejos de tres eminencias de Ravenclaw en temas de moda: Selma Denise, Mandy Brocklehurst y Ken Warps. Continuaremos con una ronda rápida de cotilleos basada en las parejas del baile y terminaremos con algunos consejos para tener una buena fiesta.

-¿Blaise ya tiene pareja?- preguntó Halley en un susurro. Padma, recostada indolentemente contra su cabecera, se encogió de hombros. Cho, que al final había prometido ir al baile un rato pero sospechaba que se aburriría a medio programa, sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que no- murmuró. 

-No, no, pero callad, ¡que están a punto de decir el grupo!

-_...con adornos de flores de invierno y estrellas fugaces_- estaba diciendo Ella, refiriéndose a la decoración planeada-. _Tenemos informes de que, para evitar estragos como los ocurridos en las salas comunes de Slytherin y Hufflepuff el año pasado, la cantidad de ponche y cerveza de mantequilla será reducida considerablemente. No sabemos con certeza qué platos se van a servir, pero, por lo que a Hagrid se le escapó ayer, parece que la cena va a tener algún tipo de temática extranjera; de hecho, corren rumores sobre comida francesa, mis fuentes informan de que..._

-¿Quiénes serán sus fuentes?- se preguntó Halley.

-¿Vas a decir el grupo de una vez o no?- le suplicó Lisa a la radio mientras abrazaba el cojín con fuerza.

Padma sonrió débilmente.

-¿Esperas que sean las _Weird_ _Sisters_?

-Me importan un pimiento relleno las _Sisters_, ¡pero sí! ¡Lo que yo quiero es a mi Kirley!- suspiró Lisa, y luego se acercó todo lo que pudo a la radio cuando Ella por fin pasó al tema del grupo:

-_Y este año... Chicas, no os lo vais a creer... El grupo invitado por el Director Dumbledore es...-_ se oyeron redobles de tambores mientras Lisa contenía la respiración- _¡Paul Hexman, ex-cantante del ex-grupo _Dusty Pink Feathers_! ¡Declarado mago más bello del momento por _WitchWeekly_ hace dos semanas, ganador de tres premios a la Mirada Más Mágica de la misma revista y, resumiendo, guapo pero gay. Eso sí, canta bien._

-¡Nooooo!- gimió Lisa, enterrando su cara en la colcha de Padma, que olía a incienso.

-Pues a mí me gusta- opinó Halley-. Su último disco contiene temas realmente interesantes. Y tiene un acento de Manchester encantador.

A continuación pasaron a escuchar durante más de media hora cómo Ken, Mandy y Selma discutían acaloradamente y no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo respecto a:

el color azul exacto que se llevaba esa temporada (azul celeste con un toque de cyan, azul caribe ligeramente turquesa o bien azul cyan con un toque violeta) "¿A quién le importa? ¡El mío es naranja!" exclamó Padma con hastío.

el tipo de escotes (redondos, ovalados o más bien elípticos) "Mierda, ¡mi vestido no tiene escote!" chilló Halley, aterrorizada.

el maquillaje (aunque estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía ser dramático y en que los ojos debían de remarcarse mucho con lápiz de ojos, no llegaron a decidir cómo) "Pues yo no me pinto ni loca", dijo Cho, que, efectivamente, se estaba aburriendo.

si las túnicas de hombre debían llevar solapas o era demasiado retro. "¿Os imagináis a Blaise con una túnica de solapas?" suspiró Lisa.

Antes de que llegaran a las manos, Ella pasó a la ronda de cotilleos con un grito de júbilo:

__

-Y... ¡síiiiii! ¡Tanto Blaise Zabini como Justin Finch de Fletchley están libres! En el caso del H6, que en un principio iba con Susan Bones, se debe a la desafortunada ruptura entre Terry y Padma, ya que Terry y Susan irán juntos (no se sabe si como amigos o como algo más), y Justin ha sido desplazado por su amiga. Por otro lado, los chicos también podéis alegraros, pues Hermione Granger sigue sin pareja, habiendo rechazado ya siete candidatos. Del mismo modo, Harry Potter...

Las tres chicas dejaron de escuchar al ver la lividez de la cara de Padma.

-¿Pad?- dijo Cho suavemente, cambiándose de lugar para poder pasar un brazo alrededor de la chica.

-¿Pad?- repitió Lisa, apagando la radio.

Padma tenía la mirada perdida en la colcha y la mandíbula tensa.

-Voy a meditar- dijo al fin, su voz cortante como una cuchilla de afeitar, y se levantó para irse. Halley hizo un amago de cogerla por el brazo, pero Cho la detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. En cuanto Padma hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Lisa suspiró ruidosamente y Cho explicó:

-Déjala que se calme un poco, y luego podremos hablar con ella. Va a estar horas meditando...

-Después estará bien- agregó Lisa. Era lo que Padma tendía a hacer siempre que estaba a punto de perder el control por algo. Se iba a meditar, se quedaba ahí sentada durante un par de horas y luego era capaz de hablar de ello y ver las cosas objetivamente. Halley no lo sabía, porque no estaba tanto con ellas como Cho. Claro que Cho era amiga de toda la casa.

-¿Se ha puesto así porque Terry irá con Susan?- preguntó Cho mirando la radio, aunque todas sabían la respuesta.

-No creo que a él le guste ella- dijo Lisa.

-Quizás quiera olvidar a Padma- apuntó Halley, pero las dos otras chicas sacudieron la cabeza.

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo Cho-, al fin y al cabo hoy tengo que grabar la telenovela.

-Tu capa está sobre mi cama- dijo Lisa, que parecía bastante abatida, mientras encendía la radio otra vez.

-Creo que necesitaré más pistas- rió Cho al abrir las cortinas de dicha cama y encontrarse con un amasijo de ropas multicolores, libros, sábanas y otros artículos.

Lisa se levantó y empezó a escarbar.

-Se te ha caído un papel- dijo Halley, y Cho se agachó para recogerlo.

-Es una carta- advirtió ésta. En efecto, se trataba de un pergamino doblado sobre sí mismo y sellado con cera morada. En el anverso se leía 'Para la bella Lisa'.

La susodicha belleza lo abrió con curiosidad y leyó en voz alta:

__

Dulce Lisa, si a ti te canto así,

Olvidando mi vergüenza en sí,

Es porque Cupido me flechó

Y mi ardido corazón ardió.

Tu belleza, de por sí extremada,

Tu inteligencia sensibilizada,

Tu hermoso rostro de ninfa del bosque

Se me aparecen en mis sueños porque

Desde el momento en que te conocí

Dije, 'Chico, esta es para ti'

Y así ahora hago lo que puedo

Para que esto no parezca un pedo.

Pues dorado es tu rubio cabello,

Por el cual conmigo mismo querello.

Y tu boca, cual pétalo de flor,

Más dulce que un beso de Leonor.

Tus ojos, piscinas donde me hundo

Como un Titanic con todo el mundo.

Espero que a ti te guste el poema

Porque si no tendré un gran problema.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas unos instantes; Halley, cuyo sentido poético abarcaba muchas cosas, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba fascinada. Cho trataba de aguantarse la risa. Finalmente, Lisa dijo:

-¿Quién demonios es Leonor?

*****0O0*****

__

Me gustaría agradecer a mi **hermano** su inestimable colaboración en la composición del poema de Justin. ^^ También a mis betas **Coco** (beta masculino), **Tsuku** (beta correctora), **LaLi** (beta artística) y Polymnia (mi nueva beta multi-usos), sobretodo a la última porque es nueva y se ha currado un betardeado que no veas. O_o Oh, por cierto, **LaLi** está escribiendo un fic (del cual yo soy beta) que se parece a éste (porque hay más personajes secundarios que otra cosa). Se llama **Backline**, sólo lo suelto por si hay interesados. ^_^

Y, cómo no, quiero agradecer a todos los que reviewaron su apoyo y su energía contagiosa *los abraza a todos*:

Yo: Lo siento, Harry no saldrá en este fic, y tampoco ningún beso Pansy/Blaise, aunque su relación evolucionará (ya se ve que como 'socios' no van a durar mucho) y escribiré una secuela totalmente centrada en ellos, y allí sí van a pasar cosas 'interesantes'. ^_~ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Rinoa: ¡Gracias, preciosíssima! Mmm, estoy de acuerdo con la eleción de Blaise como tío más sexy del fic, pero creo que ya ha quedado demostrado que Draco NO ES el Draco al que os tengo acostumbradas... básicamente no siente nada por Pansy. Pobrecilla. Cualquier omisión a la homosexualidad de ciertos personajes en mi fic ha quedado omitida en este capítulo (porque no venía a cuento), pero hay que avisar que a este Draco le gusta lo que sea que se le ponga por delante. En fin, MERCI!!! 

Iris Pollens: ¡Gracias! *emite una sonrisa deslumbrante* Espero volverte a ver por aquí pronto... ^_~ ¡Y por msn, claro! Me alegro de que te haya gustado... Te diría algo más pero dejaste un review cortito y no sé qué comentar. ^^ ¡Cuídate!

Thuringwethil: o_O ¡Pero si yo los trato con cariño! ¡Con todo el cariño del mundo! *babea sobre su Draco-bisexual-y-cabrón* Aunque no me extraña que Pansy prefiera a Justin o a Blaise (¿quién acabará con quién? ^^), porque visto cómo la trata... Oye, a mís lo de Snape preocupándose por sus pequeños cachorros de Slytherin me pareció bien lindo... Aunque hay que decir que con Pansy es especialmente amable. *sonríe porque sabe cómo acaba el fic* ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Pali (1): Bueno, en cierto modo toda la trama gira alrededor del rumor de que Blaise y Parvati 'van partir peres', así que pensé que era un buen título. Si me encuentras dónde se dice que Pansy tenga cara de bulldog te lo agradeceré eternamente, porque varias personas me lo han dicho pero nadie ha encontrado el punto exacto, y me estoy volviendo loca. Si la trama no te convence, lo siento, es lo que hay. A mí me parece verosímil.

Pali (2): ¿Cómo te va a caer mal Snape si es lo más Slytherin del mundo? Por otro lado, es el jefe de la casa, y los alumnos tienen cierta confianza con él- si te da miedo que te viole no entras y llestos. ^^ Blaise es nombre de chico o chica depende de cómo se mire, pues en los libros no se especifica y existe tanto para chico como para chica. Oh, y Draco no es maricón- más bien bisexual. ¡Gràcies per tot!

Júbilo: ¡Sí! ¡Estaba esperando un comment tuyo! ¡Siempre son geniales! Así que, muchas gracias. Oye, si tienes messenger por favor agrégame... ^^ ¡Sí! ¡Vivan los personajes secundarios! ¡Me lo estoy pasando genial con éstos! *sonríe, encantada de la vida* Sé que Draco y Blaise no salen mucho, pero eso se arreglará pronto (sobretodo la secuela). Como ves, no he tardado mucho esta vez. :) *le da horquillas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin para que haga juego con el fic*

MilyKisei: ¡Hola! No te había visto antes por mis fics, ¿no? Mil gracias por el review... No sé qué quiere decir WACALA! (ilumíname ^_~), pero supongo que es positivo (porque la escena Draco&Blaise es de mis favoritas ^^). Lo de la opinión de los personajes sobre Harry es una idea genial, seguramente lo integraré como despedida al final del quinto capítulo. ¡Gracias por la sugerencia!

Kami-chan: Mil mercedes (^^) por el review... se nota que te gustó la escena de Blaise y Draco... si no acabó en paliza fue porque son Slytherins... mmm, dudo que haya alguna escena Blaise/Draco: fuera lo que fuera lo que había entre ellos (si había algo) ya pasó. :) ¡Cuídese!

Gwen de Merilon: Whoa, ¿cómo puede ser que no te gusten mis niños sexis??? ^^ Menos mal que el pobre Terry y Justin (que como se ha podido comprobar, no es gay, sólo un pésimo compositor de poemas) son de tu gusto. Blaise ha rebajado su hipocresía hoy, pero en el siguiente capítulo llegará al súmmum (li demanarà a la Padma que vagi amb ell al ball...). Te agradezco mucho que me digas el qué de cada personaje (és el més útil ^^). Petunitus!

Isa Potter: ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! ¡Me alegra ver que sigues por aquí! Gracias por el review. Sé que Blaise deja mucho que desear en sinceridad (como Pansy, ¿no?), pero al fin y al cabo son slytherins... se creen más listos que el resto pero me temo que tampoco tienen muy claro qué quieren (ésas hormonas...). Las Ravenclaw no somos superficiales (en absoluto), ¡más bien al contrario! ^_^ Aunque supongo que debes de estar odiando a Padma en estos instantes. Pobrecilla, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos (lo digo por ella).

Y eso es todo, queridos/as... les agradecería que dejaran review (no es por el número, que ya sé que éste es demasiado rarillo como para llegar a los extremos de Blanco y Negro, sino porque me encanta saber qué le parece a la gente). Ya puestos, déjenlo larguito para que les conteste bien largo. *se lo está pasando genial*

¡Cuídense!

Nimphita


	4. Choques

****

ON AIR 4

Capítulo 4: Choques

{Martes 21 de diciembre, 6:52 pm. 'Sala de Reuniones' de Blaise y Pansy}

Pansy tomó un sorbo más de zumo de calabaza en su vaso azul. Estaba tumbada en el sofá rojo, con una novela en una mano y el vaso en la otra, increíblemente desprevenida y relajada para ser ella. Incluso se había quitado los zapatos, y sus pies, enfundados en unos calcetines grises a conjunto con la falda, se balanceaban delicadamente en el aire.

Blaise ya llevaba sus buenos cinco minutos observándola por encima de su lectura actual, _Enfermedades Dentales y Cómo Evitarlas_. Estaba sentado sobre tres o cuatro cojines, en el suelo, con las piernas a medio cruzar y su cuidado peinado de ondas azabache recostado contra la pared verde.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Parkinson?- preguntó al fin.

-¿Perdona?- Pansy levantó la mirada de su libro- Nada.

-Claro, claro, y yo soy Kirley McCormack.

-Encantada, Kirley- dijo ella, devolviendo la vista al libro. Al cabo de dos segundos, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el chico-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En primer lugar, estás desparramada en el sofá.

-¡No estoy desparramada!- protestó ella, pero se incorporó igualmente.

-Desparramada con estilo, pero desparramada de todas formas- opinó Blaise-. En segundo lugar pero no menos importante, ya te has bebido tres vasos de zumo en una hora. Sé que te gusta el zumo, pero tienes que estar muy deshidratada o muy deprimida para beber todo eso.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Por último, llevas al menos diez minutos leyendo esa página- terminó él.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas- Pansy había dejado el vaso sobre el baúl que hacía las veces de mesilla y se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

__

En Malfoy, pensó ella, _y en si le dan clases para ser tan cabrón._

-¿Tú no tenías que ir a hablar con Snape?- dijo, en cambio.

-Cierto-. Blaise cerró el libro y se levantó. Una vez se hubo puesto la túnica se volvió hacia su socia, que lo había estado mirando desde el sofá-. ¿Te apetece venir? Siempre está más amable si estás tú.

Pansy estiró las piernas con pereza (Blaise ya se había acostumbrado a pensar que tenía unas piernas definitivamente bonitas).

-Creo que no. Si Draco nos ve juntos...

-Tienes razón-, convino él, recogiendo su libro del suelo, y salió de la habitación.

Pansy, tras unos segundos de vacilación, llenó su vaso de zumo y abrió su novela por donde se había quedado.

{Martes 21 de diciembre, 7:01pm. Despacho del Profesor Snape}

-Adelante, Zabini.

Blaise abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-Profesor- dijo al fin, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Siéntese- ordenó el hombre adulto, señalando la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

Blaise obedeció, cruzando las manos en su regazo.

-Supongo que se pregunta para qué lo he mandado llamar si hablamos hace apenas dos semanas.

Blaise trató de no sonreír con superioridad.

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea sobre de qué quiere hablar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿De qué cree usted que quiero hablar, Zabini?

-De Malfoy y el lado oscuro, de Mortífagos, de Voldemort y sobretodo de Pansy.

Severus Snape lo observó con sus ojos de tinta negra, tan parecidos a los de Pansy, y una mueca divertida curvándole la comisura de la boca hacia arriba.

-Sabe, Zabini, a veces no es tan tonto como parece.

{Miércoles 22 de diciembre, 2:54 pm. Jardines de la parte trasera de la escuela}

En la blancura de los terrenos nevados, bajo el sol frío de diciembre, dos estudiantes paseaban tratando de no mojarse demasiado los pies mientras conversaban amigablemente.

-...y no creo que funcione, porque Padma no es tonta y sabe perfectamente que a mí Susan ni me va ni me viene, ¿no?

-A ver, Terry, cariño, es que ¿a quién se le ocurre simular que has cambiado de opinión y te gusta Susan? Es bastante inverosímil, la verdad.

Terry asintió, abatido. Pansy se apresuró a añadir:

-Pero creo que funciona, ¿no?

-Tú crees?

Pansy asintió, animada por la esperanza que brillaba ahora tras las gafas de verdad de Terry.

-Sí... por raro que parezca, creo que ha funcionado- trató de animarlo.- Sólo dale algo de tiempo y trata de hablar con ella.

-Ya, pero...

-Mira, por allá viene Susan.

-¡Sus!- saludó Terry.

La Hufflepuff, que iba corriendo con la cara muy roja y las trenzas castañas volándole hacia atrás, se paró de golpe frente a ellos, provocando que las trenzas le golpearan la espalda.

-Auch- se quejó, tratando de frotarse la zona afectada.- Siempre me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él amablemente.

-Pues me iba a llorar a un rincón porque Padma se ha enfadado conmigo, pero al ver la nieve tan bonita pues se me ha pasado y iba a correr por ahí- explicó ella.

-¿Ves lo que te decía?- sonrió Pansy, mientras Terry trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica a la explicación de Susan.

-¿Qué le decías?- preguntó la aludida.

-Que Padma está celosa- contestó Pansy con impaciencia.

-Ah, eso yo no lo sé, se ha enfadado porque... espera, que no me acuerdo...- Susan se rascó la cabeza con una uña pintada de verde lima y naranja- No sé, pero no me ha dicho que esté celosa.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo va a decir eso?- le espetó Pansy.

-Bueno, dejadlo ya- interrumpió Terry, aunque sólo se refería a Pansy, puesto que Susan estaba más bien distraída.

-Por cierto, ¿vosotros creéis que soy rara?- preguntó ésta al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Que si soy rara.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trató de cambiar de tema Terry.

-Sí- admitió Pansy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sí? ¿Creéis que sí?- Susan hizo una mueca de desesperación, cosa muy rara en ella.

-Bueno...- empezó Terry.

-No es por ofender, querida, es sólo que... lo eres- explicó Pansy.

-¿Rarita o muy rara? Terry, Terry, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Yo, esto... muy rara.

-¡OH NO!

-Pero eso no es malo, Sus, es sólo... bueno, tú eres así de... especial.

-¿Especial?- los ojos de Susan se iluminaron- ¿Crees que soy especial?

-No es especial, más bien rara- se quejó Pansy.

-¡No! ¡Rara no!

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo ser rara?- preguntó Terry.

-¡Pues que si eres rara sólo tienes un cero coma ocho por ciento de posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tú! ¡Y si eres muy rara la cosa se complica! ¡Moriré sin haber encontrado a mi alma gemela! ¡Ni siquiera habré encontrado mi mascota gemela!- explicó Susan, frotando su dado fosforito con preocupación.- Veréis, yo siempre había pensado que mi hámster Risitas era mi alma gemela, pero como se escapó... ¡Y yo quiero un alma gemela! ¡Todos tienen una menos yo! ¡Lo he visto en las pelis! ¡Soy una desgraciadica!

Pansy arqueó una ceja.

Terry tenía la boca abierta.

Susan frotó con fuerza el dado, susurrándole cosas como:

-Venga, venga, ¿tú crees que soy rara? Rara de verdad, porque todo el mundo dice que sí, y... heh. Venga, venga, no me falles...

Lanzó el dado entre la nieve, y las tres figuras encapuchadas se agacharon para ver los puntos de la cara superior. 

-¡Un tres! ¡UN TRES!- la Hufflepuff cogió el dado de entre la nieve y lo besó varias veces, extasiada-. ¡Eres el mejor dado del mundo! Chicos, ¿los dados tienen alma? ¿Creéis que éste puede ser mi alma gemela?

Terry y Pansy se miraron de reojo y suspiraron al unísono.

{Jueves 23 de diciembre, 11:40 am. Aula de Historia del Mundo Mágico}

Los ojos claros de Lisa desenfocaban y enfocaban la pizarra situada siete protectoras filas más adelante mientras sus oídos cuidadosamente evitaban registrar cualquier palabra proveniente del profesor fantasma que flotaba a medio aire y ya no necesitaba pausas para respirar.

Se estaba estrujando el cerebro. A ver, una no recibe poemas (o lo que fuera eso) cada día. Y menos de admiradores secretos. Había estado preguntando a diestro y siniestro si alguien conocía a alguna Leonor, pero parecía que no había ninguna en la escuela. Había buscado Leonores en novelas, en libros de la biblioteca, en letras de canciones... y nada. 

Y, pese a los fallos líricos de la composición, todavía tenía la esperanza de que fuera Blaise... pero no, claro. De hecho tenía toda la pinta de ser de...

Justin.

Lo miró de reojo, como si verlo fuera a darle más pistas. El chico tomaba apuntes con lentitud, como si fuera a quedarse dormido, y fruncía el ceño. La verdad es que era majo, y un encanto, aunque sus dotes poéticas fuesen mínimas.

Mierda, y ahora ya le había dicho que sí a Joey para ir al baile como amigos.

{La narradora toma la palabra}

Y la Nochebuena pasó, con su festín a la hora de cenar y las respectivas fiestas en las salas comunes, un programa especial en Radio Ravenclaw y una Susan muy asustada que iba preguntando por doquier si era cierto que Santa Claus _no existía_. Era casi una tradición navideña: cada año decidía que toda la escuela la estaba engañando, ya que simplemente era más lógico que existiera que cualquier implicación fraudulenta de los padres en ello.

A la mañana siguiente todos encontraron sendos regalos en sendos pies de cama: Dulces, bromas, libros, cajas de colores, plumas nuevas, ropa... ese tipo de cosas. Susan recibió estofado de lagartija de su abuela y trató de compartirlo con medio Hogwarts, que se negó; Pansy recibió una bella pulsera de Blaise; éste, regalos de todas sus admiradoras y un tubo de pasta de dientes de Pansy; Padma y Terry no se decidieron a darse sus respectivos regalos; Lisa obtuvo otro maravilloso poema de cierto admirador secreto y Justin regaló rosas blancas a todas sus amigas.

{Martes 28 de diciembre, 3:56 pm. Pasillo de camino a la sala Común de Ravenclaw.}

Blaise esperaba a alguien, eso se veía de lejos.

Tenía la impresión de que se pasaba la vida esperando cosas: el final de las clases, el fin de semana, las vacaciones, ciertas informaciones, una sonrisa de Pansy, cartas de su familia, los bailes, que Malfoy se hartara y lo retara a un duelo...

Por fin la persona esperada llegó, acompañada por tres amigas cubiertas de nieve.

-No me noto la nariz- se quejaba Brocklehurst.

-Yo no me noto nada, así que si de repente no estoy, avisadme- bromeaba Turpin la Radical, provocando la risa de sus compañeras de casa, excepto Padma que sonreía pero se mantenía a parte.

-Venga, _Padminski_, ¡ríe un poco al menos!- pedía Chang, consiguiendo sólo una sonrisa algo más amplia y una sacudida de cabeza.

-Oh- Turpin se paró de repente al verlo, provocando que Brocklehurst chocara contra su espalda y se sonrojara. Chang se paró a su lado.

-Vamos, chicas- apremió Padma con voz cansada, parándose a su lado,- os estáis helando.

-No tan rápido, Patil- dijo él pese a que el grupo no se movía.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no- replicó ella.

-Sólo es una pregunta- regateó él, con su mejor mirada de buen chico.

-Habla con él, nos vemos en la Sala Común.- Brocklehurst empezó a tirar de la manga de Turpin, que no parecía muy dispuesta a marcharse. Blaise miraba a Padma, pero era consciente de que, a su espalda, Chang contenía la risa mientras Brocklehurst remolcaba a Turpin, que le hacía gestos a la gemela Patil.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella finalmente, con algo de desafío en la voz. Sus facciones eran más hermosas que las de Pansy en el sentido clásico de la belleza femenina, pero sus ojos no eran tan oscuros ni sus sonrisas tan especiales.

-Creo que te lo puedes imaginar- empezó él, consciente de que ella le haría hacer la pregunta directa. No le importaba, porque ella no le podría decir que no.

-Creo que no, Zabini.

-Me han llegado rumores de que... ya no tienes pareja para el baile.

-Es cierto.

-Me preguntaba si irías conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

A él no le gustó nada su sonrisa.

-Qué capullo eres, Zabini. Que mi hermana esté atontada no quiere decir que yo...

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu hermana?

-¿Qué no tiene que ver?- disparó ella.

Joder, Pansy tenía razón. Tendría que ser más persuasivo.

-Patil, incluso tu ex Boot ha conseguido otra pareja, aunque sea una pareja anormal. ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a quedar en una esquina mirando como tratan de bailar sin pisarse mutuamente los pies?

-Cállate.

Blaise pasó a adoptar una actitud de buen chico más creíble para ella:

-Está bien. Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Sólo quiero una pareja para el baile, y...- se preparó psicológicamente para una mentira especialmente grande (y probablemente efectiva)-: Y echo de menos a Parvati.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Padma, pero fue sólo un instante.- Vaya.

-Sí, parece que estamos empatados.

-Bueno... pero nada de besuqueos.

Blaise hizo rodar los ojos. Bingo.

-Entonces te esperaré frente a tu Sala Común.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo.

-Ponte guapa, _Padminski_- se despidió él, para a continuación bajar las escaleras a su izquierda de dos en dos. Bien, bien... todo iba bien. O al menos eso pensaba cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Zabini.

Hablando de esperar que Malfoy le diera una paliza. O viceversa, claro.

-Malfoy.- Se volteó para verlo y tenerlo controlado. El Slytherin rubio, acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, estaba apoyado indulgentemente contra el muro del pasillo, con sus dos guardaespaldas bloqueando el paso. Blaise se planteó seguir bajando por la escalera, pero Malfoy le hizo una seña con una mano para que se acercara. Blaise no se movió, pero preguntó:- ¿Qué quieres?

-Parece que no has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Pansy últimamente, ¿verdad?

-El tiempo que yo pase con Parkinson no es de tu incumbencia- remarcó Blaise, pero de hecho sabía que era cierto. Ella parecía estarlo evitando.

-Ah, pero el tiempo que ella pase contigo sí. Ella es mi propiedad.

-No lo es.

-Me tiene tanto miedo que hará lo que yo quiera.- Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso no la hace tuya, puesto que no es su voluntad.- Blaise se cruzó de brazos. Si iba a haber pelea, que la hubiera.

-Claro que la hace mía. ¿A quién le importa lo que quiera hacer mientras haga lo que yo quiera? _Todo_ lo que yo quiera.

Blaise fue a responder, pero el sonido de unos tacones inconfundibles acercándose lo hizo detenerse. Pansy, oliendo ligeramente a gardenias, pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y se cogió del brazo de Malfoy, que se volteó para alejarse del chico moreno.

-Lo que iba diciendo, Zabini. Nos vemos.

El aludido los vio marchar con un sentimiento de suprema impotencia en el pecho. Ella llevaba su falda negra de terciopelo y dejaba que su prometido le pasara el brazo por los hombros y le siseara algo en el oído. 

Los dos gorilas iban delante, y por eso nadie excepto Zabini vio como Pansy se llevaba la mano a la espalda para enseñar los cinco dedos a su socio. A las cinco en su sala.

Blaise casi sonrió al reconocer su pulsera en la muñeca su... amiga.

*****oOo*****

__

Sé que este capítulo ha tardado muchísimo, y sé que no pasa casi nada, pero es que se trata más bien de un puente entre el 3 y el 4. -__- No tengo excusa, de hecho. 

Como siempre, mil gracias a mis betas... los que esta vez lo han conseguido y los que tienen una agenda muy apretada pero me persiguen para que escriba. *los achucha*

Y, cómo no, gracias a mi recurso cuando me atasco (muy frecuentemente estos días): Mis adorados y gentiles reviewers, que son:

****

Iris Pollens: Pobre Susan, no le digas eso. Sé que en este capi ha faltado algo de gancho, pero... espera al baile. XD Presagio una escena interesante con Susan y Malfoy. Si no me ves en el messenger, mándame un mail. Besos!

****

Naria: *se traumatiza* ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas quién es quién? ·_· Bueh, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también (especialmente Blaise). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

****

Ralkm Diggory: ¡Eh! ¡Una compañera de casa! Lo del fic de personajes secundarios vino porque me hacía gracia escribir algo sin Gryffindors, y me vi muy limitada... tuve que usar mi imaginación desbordante XD. Oye, Padma es buena chica... Todos hemos herido a alguien alguna vez, ¿no? Snape y Malfoy: Snape no es tan malo... de hecho lo encuantro muy sexy, y sí, Malfoy es bi. La intelectualidad de Justin es 'absolutely Huffie'. XD esperemos que se le pase lo de llevar gafas sin cristal. ¡Ya encontré lo de Pansy! Bueno, digamos que me he tomado una licencia literaria en este fic, entonces. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡vuelve pronto! ¡Que el saber de la casa azul te guíe!

****

Júbilo: ¡Jubs, cielo! Si te gustan tanto los personajes secundarios, ¿por qué no escribes un fic? ¿Y por qué aún no te he visto por messenger? No tomes como ejemplo a los Gallagher, no saben ni escribir, por dios... mi profe de Inglés es de Manchester y tiene un acento muy mono. ^^ Especialmente tratando de decir 'bocadillo'. XDDD Bueno, besitos a ti y a tu capacidad de concreción. *le da caramelos* ¿De dónde has sacado ésas horquillas tan fashion? ;)

****

Rinoa: ¿Ri? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que me has escrito la Biblia? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres un cielo? ^^ Aviam... Padma/Terry, ¿eh? Buenu, ja veurem, ja veurem... Mwahahaha. Portaven sortint bastant de temps sense fer res de res i dues setmanes d'acaramelació. Pobret Terry.

Justin: Sabia que t'agradaria :D XDDDD Què fort la imatge del Malkavian!Justin o el Slytherin!Justin... Déu meu. Els secrets de la relació Pansy/Blaise es desvetllaràn a l'última escena del proper capítol i a la seqüela. Sí, n'hi haurà una segur, centrada en ells dos. La Susan no té parella en aquest fic... potser a la seqüela, si em pots suggerir algú. Cho i Lisa: M'alegro que t'agradin, loff! Segueixen sense sortir molt en aquest capi, però són de les meves preferides... al proper capítol la Lisa parla amb el justin... Mwahahaha! Ja sé que no surt el Neville! *està traumada* I com pot ser que no sàpigues qui acaba amb qui? Si es veu claríssim! Petonassos, lofflette, i cuida't molt!

****

Wilbur: ¡Hola bicho! Gracias por lo de Draco, me está costando mucho no Blancoynegrizarlo. ^^ Y Snape... oh, cada día me gusta más. Sabes, eres la única que ha preguntado por si pasa algo con Snape y Pansy... y la respuesta es que es probable. ^^

****

Perdida: ¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Vuelve pronto!

****

Rakshah: XDDDDDDD El review més encantadorament incoherent que he llegit en molt temps. Ets un sol.

****

Pali: ¡Aps! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ^^ ¡Personajes secudarios al poder! Un/a beta es una persona que se lee lo que has escrito antes de que lo publiques y te corrige o da sugerencias. No encontrarás la palabra en el diccionario, es un término de fanfiction (beta-reader). Pansy ES un poco bitch. Y anímate, Draco es bi. ^^ ¡Cuídate, y gracias por el review!

****

Rakshah again: ¿Què te el Justin d'adorable, que jo no li veig? En sèrio. O_o M'alegro de que t'hagi agradat, amor. Ens veiem al msn!

****

LaLi: *la achucha* Deja de morderte las cosas, tontorrontona, que tu nuevo fic me encanta me encanta me encanta. ¡Vivan los personajes secundarios!

****

Athena Katsura: Ah, ¿pero hay fics sin romance? *_* ¡Gracias por el review! :D

****

Arwen-chang: ¡Hola! Vaya, si hasta me has dejado un análisis de personajes... Veamos, muchas gracias, parece que he conseguido que te gusten todos... Los Slyherin (Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Snape) ya tienen eso, cuando te convences de que son unos cabrones, va y resulta que no. Menos en el caso de Draco, claro... o eso creo. Las Ravenclaw son todas muy normalitas, ¿no? Y Terry es una monada, aunque en este capi casi no diga nada. Para acabar, los Huffs son la parte más divertida a la hora de escribir, pero también la que más me bloquea... en fin, gracias por el review largo, ¡cuídate!

****

Gwen de Merilon: ¡Hola! Punt 1: Crec que el punt Terry/Padma és molt obvi com acabarà... no t'estressis, és qüestió de temps. ^^ Punt dos: li estic agafat carinyu a l'Snapey. Aiii és tan sexy! Punt tres: M'alegro de que es comencin a marcar diferències Draco-Blaise. No em neguis que el Blaise és més sexy. Punt quatre: *tira el dau* hdgevduijnosnyve no hdtyevfysbfgdvdj -- crec que hem anat a petar amb un esperit analfabet. Punt 6: El Justin és el meu heroi. quan sigui gran vull ser com ell. El Marc està molt content, ha començat a escriure poemes ell mateix. El problema és que superen de poc el nivell Justin. ¡Cuidat, amor! ¡I petonets al Fandorin de part meva! *baveja*

****

*nan*: ¡Hola! ¡Encantada de que te hayan gustado mis Slytherin! *le da caramelos* Gracias por el review. ¡Vuelve pronto!

****

Elizabeth Potter: Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado, Lizzy. ^^ Si te sirve de consuelo, tu review me sirvió de howler. Si quieres enviarme un mail para que me dé prisa la próxima vez, siéntete libre de hacerlo. :D (Y no te preocupes, el detalle de las caras de horror de Padma y Tery quedan anotados). ¡Graacias por todo!

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Cualquier comentario/crítica/abrazo, por favor, háganlo. Me encantará responder. :D

¡Cuídense!

Nimph.


	5. Bailes

****

ON AIR

Capítulo 5: Bailes

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 7:34 pm. Dormitorio de Padma, Lisa y Mandy}

-Pero ¿negro? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Padma con cara de preocupación.

-Sí... ¿me queda mal?

-No, no, pero acaso un color más alegre... Quiero decir...

-Da lo mismo, Padma, si sólo estaré allí un rato... a eso de las diez volveré a mi habitación- Cho acabó de arreglarse el pelo y sonrió algo tristemente, sentándose sobre la cama de su amiga- Tú tampoco pareces muy animada, la verdad.

-Es que...- Padma la miró un momento por el espejo mientras trataba de sujetar su largo pelo azabache en un moño- no me apetece nada ir con Blaise. No es mal chico, supongo, pero tiene un no sé qué pegajoso que... Ah, hola, Lisa- sonrió inocentemente cuando la aludida salió como un torbellino del cuarto de baño, seguida por una Mandy armada con un secador mágico.

-¡Que no! ¡Que a mí no me rizas el pelo!

-¡Sólo una ligera onda estilo años treinta!- suplicó Mandy, agitando el secador en el aire.

-¡Mecagüen, que no!- Lisa corrió a la montaña de objetos varios que era su cama y milagrosamente encontró un bote de gomina- ¡Me voy a hacer una cresta!

-¿Una qué?- preguntó Cho, desconcertada.

-¡Una cresta! ¿Y qué hace Padma con esa cara? ¡Tendrías que estar bailando de alegría por ir con Blaise!

Padma sólo hizo rodar los ojos y continuó con su moño, al parecer ajena al jaleo de la habitación.

Mandy decidió que no podía soportar ver cómo Lisa se agachaba y se hacía la cresta y se fue a buscar sus zapatos, mientras Cho suspiraba y se pasaba un peine por el pelo ausentemente.

-¿Creéis que a Justin le gustará mi cresta?

-Tienes el pelo demasiado largo por los lados. ¿Por qué no lo llevas como despeinado, a juego con la túnica... vestido... harapo... lo que sea?- propuso Padma, pasando a pintarse los ojos.

-Es un vestido- aclaró Lisa. De hecho, pertenecía más bien a la categoría harapo: era asimétrico, deshilachado por la falda y, en general, parecía la obra de un enfermo mental con unas tijeras.

-Si tú lo dices...

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 8:02 pm. Pasillo de la biblioteca.}

Susan llevaba exactamente dos minutos treinta y siete segundos esperando cuando Terry apareció por fin, con una túnica simple color beige tostado con una raya vertical a un lado y un cinturón color granate.

-Ostras Sus, estás... muy guapa.

-¡Gracias! ¿Vamos para allá? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-Esto... ¿no tienes que cambiarte los zapatos?

-¿Qué zapatos?

-Las botas.

Susan se miró. Llevaba un vestido amarillo en el más puro estilo La Bella y la Bestia (sólo que la falda abombada sólo le llegaba a las rodillas), trenzas y botas de agua rojas.

-Nooo, claro que no. Lisa me dijo que las botas estaban de moda. Además, mira, ¡llevo las trenzas a juego!- exclamó, enseñándole dos lacitos rojos atados al final de cada trenza.

-Ya... ¿vamos?

-¡Sí, eso!- rió ella, cogiéndose de su brazo y arrastrándolo al trote escaleras abajo.

En las puertas del salón encontraron a Pansy, en un elegante y sencillo vestido de seda verde oscurísima, que les sonrió.

-Vaya, Susan, qué original vas- sonrió, horrorizada.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió Susan, encantada de la vida.

-Esto... mucha suerte, Terry. Ya han entrado.

-Ella... ¿está guapa?

-Mucho. Muy... exótica- admitió Pansy.

-Bueno, tú estás muy elegante- sonrió él, tras mirar nerviosamente hacia la puerta del Gran salón.

-¿Porqué nos mira mal Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Susan de repente, mirando más allá de la Slytherin.

Pansy se giró.

-Está muy enfadado. Entrad ya, chicos, y pasadlo bien.

Terry sonrió con preocupación y nervios y arrastró a Susan hacia dentro.

Dejaron a Pansy esperando que Draco se le acercara y le preguntara con ese tono tan frío por qué no lo había esperado en la Sala Común y entraron en el Gran Salón, donde ya había alrededor de veinte parejas.

Padma no estaba.

-¿Podemos volver a fuera?- preguntó Susan, que quería mirar a Malfoy.

-Pensaba que tenías hambre- contestó Terry, distraído.

-Ay, sí, no me acordaba.- Buscando la comida, Susan dio una ojeada a su alrededor.- Oh, mira, allí está Padma.

Efectivamente, en su nerviosismo Terry había pasado por alto a Blaise y su pareja. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Susan ya había corrido hasta ellos.

-¡Padma! ¡Qué vestido tan bonito!- gritó, trastabilleando con sus botas rojas.

-Oh... Susan, éste es Blaise.- La sonrisa aprensiva de Padma de deshizo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Terry, que permanecía unos metros atrás.

Estaba muy bonita, con los ojos pintados, un vestido naranja de hilo y esclavas doradas. Hasta llevaba henna en el dorso de las manos. Y seguro que se había puesto el perfume de magnolias. Terry se sintió pequeño, muy pequeño, y no alcanzó a pensar que ella se sentía igual.

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 9:10 pm. Gran Salón.}

-Oh, dioses, y es que encima lleva solapas...- susurró Joey Nott, la pareja de Lisa.

-Y lo bien que le queda el negro.- Lisa se mordió el labio a su lado.

-Y el gris oscuro- remató Mandy.- ¿Creéis que la parte gris oscura es realmente una chaqueta o es todo la misma túnica?

-La misma- opinó Joey Nott.- Pero le hace una solapa y luego le llega al suelo... Hmm... parece un cura...

-No me seas pervertido. Además, _no_ parece un cura- se escandalizó Lisa.- ¿Habéis visto... por casualidad... a Justin?

-No.

-Nono. Bastante ocupada he estado con Blaise.

-Oh, se acerca, ¡se acerca!- chilló Joey en un susurro.

Efectivamente, Blaise había acabado de bailar con Padma y estaba dando una vuelta buscando una nueva pareja.

-Por favor, si hay alguien ahí arriba, ¡que tenga en cuenta que he estado cinco horas poniéndome a punto para el puto baile!- susurró Mandy.

-Vaya, si son mis Ravenclaw favoritos- saludó Blaise, y fue recompensado con tres sonrisas extasiadas.- ¿Puedo requerir el honor de bailar con... Mandy?

Mandy alabó al Creador internamente y se fue con él, sonriendo como una tonta.

-Hmph. Las hay con suerte.

-Ni que lo digas- asintió Lisa, de morros.

-Ohohoh, mira, es Juuustin...- susurró Joey, emocionadísimo.

Efectivamente, Justin se acercaba con el pelo pincho, la gafas y un esmoquin.

-Lisa... estás... preciosa ¿Cómo te has hecho esta cresta?

-Con gomina- contestó ella, sonrojándose.

-Ah...- Justin la miraba a ella pero parecía estar pensando en otras cosas... o quizás le costaba escoger las palabras, y en cuanto las había dicho tenía ganas de patearse a sí mismo.- Joey, ¿puedes bailar tú con Luna un momento? Está por allá... con Susan.

-Claro, claro- Joey no parecía muy contento, pero se fue en busca de la rubia... no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Lisa por detrás de Justin.

-Esto... tú también estás muy guapo- consiguió decir ella tras unos momentos de silencio.- Muy... clásico.

-Mi madre no entiende el concepto 'ropa de gala'- dijo él, avergonzado.

-Ya...- contestó ella, que no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Sí.

-Esto...

-Estás muy... preciosa.

-Ya me lo has dicho.

-Ah.

-Justin, ¿tú escribes poesía?

-¿Qué?

-Te has puesto rojo.

-Ya estaba rojo.

-Bueno, pues te has puesto más rojo. Y quítate las gafas ya, que pareces... un intelectual sexy.

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 9:12 pm. Gran Salón.}

Padma estaba atrapada entre Luna y Susan, que hablaban animadamente de la supuesta vida en Marte.

Blaise le había pedido cinco o seis bailes libres para no tener que 'decepcionar a ninguna adolescente sensible', y ella se los había cedido gustosamente, porque un rinconcito de su cabeza esperaba con impaciencia que Terry se dignara a decirle algo.

Terry, que en esos momentos estaba dejando a Cho en su lugar después de bailar con ella. No bailaba muy mal. Y había que reconocer que Cho, con su vestido negro de adulta, estaba muy guapa. Hasta Malfoy la estaba mirando, en vez de hacerle caso a su pareja. Aunque parecía que Pansy se alegraba bastante de la falta de atención.

Joey se acercó y se llevó a Susan, y Luna empezó a hablar de que quería presentar un programa de noticias en Radio Ravenclaw...

Pero Padma no la estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ver sin mirar cómo Terry se iba acercando con fingida naturalidad.

- ...y sería por las noches, pero no sé, ¡creo que me daría mucha vergüenza!- explicaba Luna, y Padma asentía como si de verdad la estuviera escuchando.- ¡Oh, hola, Terry!

El asentimiento de Padma se congeló en el aire.

Terry tragó saliva y se apoyó un poco contra la mesa del ponche.

-¿Cómo va la noche?

-¡Bien!- contestó Luna entusiásticamente.

-Sí- asintió Padma, mirando en dirección contraria. Mandy estaba muy sofocada, bailando con Blaise, Pansy estaba sola, Joey trataba de enseñarle un par de pasos a Susan...

-Estás muy guapa- dijo él, tras tragar saliva.

-Gracias- dijeron Luna y Padma al mismo tiempo. Padma la miró, avergonzada, pero Luna ya estaba distraída.

-Creo que voy a tomar algo.- Dejando eso al aire, la chica se fue al otro lado de la mesa del ponche a buscar cerveza de mantequilla.

Oh. Se habían quedado solos.

{Viernes, 31 de diciembre, 9:15 pm. Gran Salón}

-¿Un intelectual qué?- preguntó Justin. Tenía que haber oído mal.

Lisa tomó aire.

-A ver, Justin, ¿cómo te lo explicaría?

-¿E-el qué?

-Me gustas. Está claro que te gusto. Pídeme para salir.

Justin se las quedó mirando, y tras una pausa cerró la boca.

-¿Justin?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me lo pides o no?

-Esto... ¿así, a lo bestia?

-¿Cómo va a ser a lo bestia si tienes mi permiso?- exclamó Lisa.

-Lisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

Se sonrieron, con un poco de aspecto atontadico.

-¿Justin?

-¿Dime, querida?

-¿Quién releches es Leonor?

{Viernes, 31 de diciembre, 9:17 pm. Gran Salón}

Repitiendo mensaje de alerta: Se habían quedado solos.

Y ella estaba tan guapa, vestida de naranja.

Y él estaba tan mono, con las orejitas rojas.

-Yo...

-Esto...

-Dime- dijo Padma, observando el suelo de la sala sin verlo.

-Que... bueno. Ya sabes que... bueno, no lo sabes, pero no quiero ser tu... novio ahora, la verdad es que...- Terry se paró. Ella parecía incómoda. Sí, había hecho bien en bordar esto desde la perspectiva del amigo. Ya más seguro de sí mismo, decidió continuar, tratando de evitar las pausas nerviosas.- Pues... ¿que cómo va el baile?

Padma lo miró sin comprender durante un par de segundos. _No quiero ser tu novio ahora_, había dicho. _No quiero ser tu novio_.

-Bien. Sí. Me ha traído Blaise- consiguió articular.

-Ya... ya lo he visto.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Ah, pues muy bien. Estoy muy contento de haber venido con Susan- _aunque hubiera preferido venir contigo_, quería decir, pero no era políticamente correcto, claro. Básicamente porque ella lo había dejado.

-Ah-. Padma, que lo había estado mirando directo a los ojos, bajó ahora la vista hacia sus manos.

¿Debía preguntarle si quería bailar con él? ¿Pero y si le decía que no? Además, él no sabía bailar, y ella ya lo habría visto en el otro baile... eso si lo había mirado, claro... Siendo realistas, Blaise era mucho más guapo...

¿Es que no iba a pedirle que bailara con él? Padma frunció el ceño, notando que él la observaba. Ni siquiera estaban hablando. Y enseguida volvería Susan... Ojalá lo tuviera sólo para ella...

-¿Padma? ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No.

-Em. ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó él, conteniéndose para no ponerle la mano en el brazo.

-No pasa nada. Ve a buscar a Susan- contestó ella, algo más ariscamente de lo deseado. Para compensar un poco le dedicó una mirada por sobre el hombro al girarse para marcharse. Inconscientemente, la mirada resultó ser más bien tristona.

-Padma... sabes que puedes contármelo. Aún somos amigos...- empezó él, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Ella se volteó, cabzibaja, y al levantar los ojos para mirar en los suyos levantó también la voz.

-¡Pues se trata de que...!- Padma vaciló. Se había sentido desgraciada desde que tomó la decisión de abandonarlo, pero ahora le dolía tanto que...- ¡Se trata de que me dijiste que me querías y era obviamente falso porque dos días después de cortar vas y le quitas la pareja a tu amigo, y no una pareja cualquiera, no, sino una amiga tuya de la infancia, pero no, qué digo, una amiga nuestra a la que no voy a querer ver ni en pintura! ¡Por no decir que me he enterado por la maldita radio esa, y sabes por qué, pues porque no me hablas, y no puedo soportarlo porque, ya lo sé, estoy acostumbrada a que me quieras y me mimes y no lo he valorado nunca pero ahora lo hecho jodidamente en falta! ¡No me hablas, no me miras, no... no quieres saber nada de mí! ¡Y cuando me siento fatal porque pareces un perro perdido en la puta lluvia va y resulta que estás tan contento porque vas al baile con Susan! ¡Eres un cerd...!

Lo miró, asustada de sus propias palabras. Sobre sus labios Terry había colocado un dedo suave.

-¿Vamos fuera?- propuso, tomándola del brazo suavemente.- Tengo que besarte y aquí me da vergüenza.

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 9:19 pm. Gran Salón.}

Blaise dejó a Mandy donde la había encontrado y decidió que ya era de buscar a Padma para que se les viera juntos un buen rato.

El único problema era que Padma no estaba.

Sus ojos volaron rápidamente a la mesa que había ocupado Pansy. Estaba elegantísima. A su lado, el estúpido de Nott trataba de agasajarla junto con tres o cuatro Slytherins de alta posición social. Su socia era el centro del grupo, como de costumbre, y parecía estar bastante animada ahora que Malfoy estaba... sí, ya lo veía; estaba intentado ligarse a una muy disgustada Cho Chang. Qué estúpido, si su pareja era la más...

Pansy le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa fugaz, desorientándolo por completo. Tomando una copa de ponche, se planteó unirse al grupo, pero en ese momento un Malfoy muy frustrado regresó a su mesa, haciendo volar los otros Slytherins hacia lugares más seguros. Empezó a hablar con Pansy, recriminándole algo. Unos segundos más tarde, ella se levantó, altiva, cogiéndose la falda con un gesto que la delató a los ojos de Blaise. El muy imbécil le había hecho daño.

La chica caminaba hacia la puerta, de manera que él pudo interceptarla con facilidad.

Pansy sólo lo miró con ojos tristes y pasó de largo, saliendo a la entrada y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de subida.

Blaise miró durante unos segundos la gente del baile. Algunos lo habían visto, entre ellos algunos Slytherin.

Por supuesto, nadie pensaba hacer nada.

Él sí.

Parando a recoger una jarra de zumo de calabaza y chocolate de Honeydukes, Blaise se dirigió a su sala de reuniones.

{Viernes 31 de diciembre, 9:24 pm. Puerta Principal de Hogwarts.}

Susan admiraba la noche estrellada desde el marco de las grandes puertas cuando algo chocó contra su espalda.

Era Malfoy.

Y si antes había parecido enfadado, ahora aún lo estaba más.

-Aparta de aquí, zorra Hufflepuff- gruñó, avanzando hacia fuera y tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Susan, sin duda creyendo que no lo había oído bien.- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Has perdido tu dado?

Malfoy la miró, los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Has visto a Pansy Parkinson?

-Sí- contestó Susan, jugueteando con el lazo rojo de una de sus trenzas.

-Dime dónde.

Susan vaciló, ladeando su cabecita.

-No, creo que no- contestó al fin.

Malfoy se quedó lívido. Nunca Pansy lo había hecho quedar en evidencia dejándolo plantado en un evento social, y nunca una Hufflepuff con un vestido penoso le había denegado algo.

-Yo creo que sí- amenazó entre dientes.

-No, porque os pelearéis. Creo que te vendría bien un poco de manzanilla para relajarte. Si quieres te acompaño a las cocinas- se ofreció Susan, sonriendo.- O no, lo mejor es dormir un rato. Ya verás, una siestecita y te quedarás tan pancho.

Draco parpadeó, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Manzanilla? ¿Sientecita? ¿Lo había tomado por un crío? ¿Y es que no sabía que los Malfoys nunca están _tan panchos_?

-Dime dónde está Pansy y no te haré daño- amenazó, sacando su varita.

Susan parpadeó, desconcertada.

-Si quieres un duelo tendrás que buscarte un amigo o algo. Yo ya tengo mi dado gemelo- planteó, enseñándoselo a la escasa luz que venía de dentro.- Bueno, yo tengo hambre. Hasta luego.

Y, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, con tan mala pata que el dado se le cayó en el primer escalón.

-_Distorqueo_- siseó Malfoy, y su varita lanzó un rayo amarillo hacia Susan... justo en el momento en que ésta se agachaba a recoger su dado, de manera que ni la rozó.

Ignorante del ataque, Susan se volvió hacia él.

-¿Seguro que no entras? Mira que si te resfrías...- aconsejó, lanzando el dado al aire para recogerlo después.

-¡_Marmoris_!

El conjuro rebotó en el dado, provocando que Malfoy se tuviera que apartar del rebote y que el dado cayera en un montoncito nevado.

-Ostras. Ya lo cojo, no te preocupes-. Susan se agachó otra vez de espaldas a Malfoy.

-_Serpentostia_- provó Draco, seguro de que la serpiente la asustaría.

El resultado no era un reptil enorme, pero no estaba mal. Seguro que en cuanto se girase...

La serpiente siseaba y se acercaba a las botas rojas de Susan, que aún no se había percatado de su existencia.

-Aquí estás...- murmuró Susan, dando un paso atrás con el dado en una mano.

Chof.

Había chafado la cabeza de la serpiente con su bota roja.

-¡Iiiiiiik!- chilló, en cuanto levantó el pie y la vio. Asustada, lanzó el dado al aire, lo cogió con una mano y le salió un uno.- Un uno... ¡_Petrificus totalus_!- chilló, apuntando a la serpiente con tan mala puntería que le dio a una superficie de hielo.

El hechizo le dio a Malfoy, que cayó de espaldas, tieso como un palo de escoba.

-Esto...- Susan se acercó a él, rascándose la cabeza.- Lo siento. Voy a buscar a alguien que sepa cómo des-tiesarte.

Y con esas palabras se fue, olvidándose de él tan pronto como oyó la música del Gran Salón.

Como dijo la profesora Sprout cuando lo encontraron la mañana siguiente... ¿A quién se le ocurre atacar a Susan Bones?

{Viernes, 31 de diciembre, 9:32 pm. Sala de reuniones de Blaise y Pansy}

De todo lo que esperaba ver al llegar hasta Pansy, Blaise se encontró con lo que menos preparado estaba para afrontar.

Estaba llorando.

Ni siquiera trató de componerse al oírlo entrar. Sólo escondió la cara más adentro en el hueco entre el brazo y el respaldo del sofá.

-Te he traído zumo de calabaza y chocolate- dijo Blaise, con la voz más normal que pudo encontrar, dejando la jarra y la tableta en una punta del baúl mientras él se sentaba en la otra.

Ella no contestó.

Tras dudar unos segundos, él le puso la mano en el hombro desnudo, y trató de pensar en algo que decir.

-No tomo chocolate- dijo ella.

-Es el que te gustaba cuando sí tomabas.

-¿Con praliné?- preguntó ella, levantando la cara para mirarlo. Tenía los ojitos rojos e hinchados, y Blaise no pudo sino apretar un poco la mano del hombro.

-Sí.

-Debo tener una pinta horrible- dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos de tacón con los pies, y sentándose sobre sus piernas. Apretaba un cojín entre sus brazos y parecía no importarle que el vestido de seda se le arrugaba y la falda se quedaba bastante arriba.

Él se levantó, le llenó una copa de zumo y le pasó un trozo de chocolate.

-No tengo pañuelo- se disculpó, sentándose sobre el baúl otra vez.

-Vamos, que estoy hecha un pingajo- decidió ella, después de beber un poco, mirándolo por encima del borde del vaso azul.

-Nunca- negó él con seriedad.

-El maquillaje se me debe de haber corrido todo. Cómo lo odio. Pero Malfoy...

Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

-Malfoy es imbécil- sentenció Blaise, sentándose ahora al lado de Pansy y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.- Ven aquí, princesa.

Afortunadamente ella pareció agradecer el gesto afectivo y se acurrucó en sus brazos, aguantando el vaso con las dos manos.

-Reina- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- Las princesas no mandan.

Él rió un poco, y ella lo miró desde su hombro y le puso un pedacito del chocolate en la boca.

-Me gusta tu colonia.

-Pansy- dijo él.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella calló, y él le acarició el pelo.

-¿Lo de Draco?- dijo ella al fin.- Eso no importa. Es lo de siempre. Me ha dicho que dejara de ligar con Nott y que era una zorra sin padre.

-Pero eso no tiene mucho sentido... tú tienes padre, ¿no? Paris Parkinson...

-No. No es mi padre. Murió diez meses antes de que yo naciera.

Blaise se separó un poco para verla mejor.

-¿Me estás diciendo...?

Interpretando mal que él se apartara, ella lo soltó y se levantó.

-No soy hija de nadie. Vete a saber. Quizás un muggle, quizás un mago casado, no lo sé... Estoy defendiendo el orgullo de una familia que ni siquiera es la mía...

-Pansy...

-No es raro que no tenga estilo ni gracia ni... Por dios, ni siquiera tengo una familia decente, sólo una madre que exige y se avergüenza y...

-Pansy...

-Lo peor es que creo... Snape... él podría ser mi padre, ¿lo has pensado nunca? Cuando sueño despierta, porque como no soy una Parkinson me lo puedo permitir, me imagino que lo es... Qué triste, hay que estar desesperada para pensar eso, ¿verdad? A veces también me imagino que me largo con otra persona... ¿Has visto cómo Finch de Fletchley mira a Turpin? ¿Cómo Terry mira a Padma? No tendría que haberme acercado a ellos, Zabini... soy diferente. Ni siquiera tengo amigos. ¿Has visto cómo todos huyen en cuanto Draco se acerca? Me gustaría que alguien... que alguien creyera que merezco una pelea con él...

Se interrumpió al notar los brazos de Blaise a su alrededor.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Si no quieres escuchar no escuches, Zabini, pero no digas que mis problemas...

Él le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-No me llames Zabini. Lo odio. No digas que no tienes estilo o gracia. Puede que no sean heredados y te cuesten un esfuerzo, pero no conozco a nadie más elegante que tú. Puede que Finch de Fletchley sea imbécil y le gusten rubias, puede que Malfoy no sepa lo que tiene y que tu familia no te merezca, pero no digas que no tienes a nadie. Si no nos tenemos el uno al otro, yo no tengo a nadie, Pansy.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo con sus ojos negros.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, él le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Estás mejor sin maquillaje.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-¿Amigos, entonces?

-Amigos.

**oOo**

__

Y aquí termina On Air...

Ay.

Me da tanta pena que paso directa a contestar reviews...

Tsuku Miaki: ¡Hombre, si es mi beta perdida! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por nada, que ya sé que no tienes tiempo. ¡Besitos, cielo!

Ralkm Diggory: Oye, yo no discrimino a mi casa... lo que tampoco conté cuánto rato le dediqué a cada personaje. ¿Te ha gustado el final de Justin y Lisa? ¿Aunque no sea muy final? Qué le vamos a hacer, ya se cerrará en la secuela... Donde habrá más Snape agradable. xDDD Gracias, ¡y que el águila de bronce te acompañe!

Miina: El teu review era llarg com les mil i una nits, però jo sóc massa vaga... ¡Merci per tots els consells i detalls, amore! Com pots comprovar. no hi ha Draco/Susan, però... en fi, ¡espero que t'hagi agradat! T'atimu! :***

Polgara: Pues si el 4 estaba demorado, éste ni idea de cómo estará... Por ahora tienes a Blaise y Pansy a medio emparejar... porque para eso está la secuela... Muajajaja.

Wilbur: OOOOOOOH UN REVIEW TEU LLARG! El Draco ÉS un cappo mafiós, crec que sí que pot ser que em passi... no, res de Neville aquí (no volem que la Susan el mati sense voler), i el Justin? Sí que és majo, sí... li ha sortit un club de fans i tot! I sobre l'Snape... pot ser que síii... pot ser que nooooo... Petonassos!

Rakshah (aka Beta i La Incoherent Guanyadora de Premis): GRACIAS POR SER MI BETAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I ja no sé què més dir, pq n'hem parlat tant que t'he contestat tots els comentaris del review...

Gwen de Merilon: Carinyeeet! Osti, segons tu et va encantar el capítol sencer... espero que aquest no t'hagi fallat. Està una mica centrat en el Blaise i la Pansy (sobretot el final), però espero que ja no trobis el noi tan llefiscós... plis?

Júbilo: xDDD Eso, eso, voy a dejar mis estudios pa escribir fanfiction. Los Proyectos LaLiNimph han quedado algo apartaos, pero en cuanto pueda vamos a seguir algo... ¿Me quieres dar envidia con tu Draco de peluche? *abraza el Draco de On Air, el de Aurea Ixia, el de On Air...* A mí, Dracos de ff.net!!! En fin, ¡toma caramelos y sigue esperando con esa pasiensia que tiene mi niña!

Kyuuketsuki: ¿Por qué la falta de Gryffs alocados es lo mejor de la historia? ¿Será que el/la reviewante es Slythie? Seas lo que seas, gracias por el review. :D

Persephone69: ¿Cómo que 'ya podria ser más mujer Pansy y dejar que los hombres la dominen'? ¡Si ya se deja dominar, y precisamente no es muy mujer, la pobre! En fin, gracias por venir directa y por tus opiniones pro-Draco. Estoy segura de que Pansy querría llegar a un acuerdo.

Haruka of the Sidhe: Digamos que me han inspirado más el frío y el trabajo que el tiempo libre y el solete... suele pasar, suele pasar (sobretodo en mi caso). Graaacias por leer y por dejar un review tan agradable para mi ego. *manda besos*

Mirmallen Niwa: Tanto como pronto... Gracias por el review y por gustarte Susan. :) Ella y su dado se han puesto muy contentos.

arwen-chang: Al final no he tardado dos años, y estoy segura de que tu review extra largo ha tenido algo que ver. Gracias, muchas muchas gracias por todos los detalles. Espero que este final haya sido de tu gusto pese a que no había una pelea Draco versus Blaise. Lo tendré en cuenta para la secuela. Muajajaja.

Patty-vg: Oye, tu deja tantos reviews como quieras, que no hay nada que me guste más en este mundo (bueno, muy pocas cosas...). Me alegro de que te gusten las personalidades (incluso Cho...) y demás. ¡Besazos!

A todos: Gracias por leer hasta aquí. La secuela se llamará Uve y saldrá... uf, no la esperéis hasta pasadas Navidades mínimo. Estará centrada en el triángulo Blaise/Pansy/Draco y será algo más seria... en fin. Besitos miles. Cualquier suggerencia y demás, sean tan amables de dejarla en su review...

PD: Gracias especiales a mis betas durante el fic, a saber:Tsuku, LaLi, CoCo, Lym y Rakshah. Sois geniales y os adoro.


End file.
